Después de la tempestad
by EriSnape
Summary: Después de la tempestad viene la calma, o al menos eso parece. Familias unidas. Los magos más unidos que nunca. Parejas nuevas. ¿Pero después de la guerra es todo felicidad? Y si alguien inesperadamente logra sobrevivir con la ayuda de una castaña. ¿Cuales son las consecuencias? Este fic participa en el reto anual ¡Esto es random! Del foro " El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos".
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes pertenecen a J .K. Rowling y esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro solo por diversión y entretenimiento. Espero que os guste.

 _"La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz."_ Aun recordaba las malditas palabras que había pronunciado el viejo director hacia 6 años. Cuan equivocado estaba. Él había estado en la oscuridad desde que tenia uso de razón, y nunca había tenido momentos felices durante toda su vida. Algunos asta pensaban que era la oscuridad, la pura maldad reencarnada. Que era cruel por puro placer, que no tenia motivos para hacer lo que hacía, para ser lo que era. Pero se equivocaban, por muy bastardo que pareciera él no era así, él en realidad tenía sentimientos y tenía una buena razón para ser como era.

Sabía que ya le quedaba poco, no podía dejar que esos tres continuasen allí, por lo tanto, fingió que moría dejando de respirar unos instantes. Potter tenía que mirar sus recuerdos, tenía que saber su siguiente paso, la verdad de todo y él tenía que hacer que Potter cumpliese su deber. Así se lo había prometido a Albus, solo en el ultimo momento el chico debía descubrir la verdad. Ahora estaba solo en la Casa de los Gritos esperando tranquilamente su muerte, no tenía nada más por lo que luchar, absolutamente nada. La gente lo despreciaba y todos los seres queridos que alguna vez tuvo estaban muertos y todos por su culpa. Si pudiera volver atrás lo cambiaría todo, hubiera evitado convertirse en mortífago, así todas las muertes siguientes no hubieran sucedido. Pero ahora todo estaba hecho, y no había vuelta atrás por mucho que se arrepintiese. Ya no sentía casi su cuerpo, tenía la boca seca y no podía ver nítidamente; solo podía escuchar gritos de la batalla que se estaba librando fuera. De repente apareció una luz cegadora de su varita, en la cual se podía distinguir un cierva, su patronus. " _Genial_ _ya empezaban los desvaríos del veneno"_ pensó. Pero igualmente hizo algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía: sonreír. Empezó a oír una voz, la voz de Lily. Su Lily. Cuanto había añorado esa dulce voz.

- _Aguanta Severus, aguanta.-_ Estaba seguro de que lo estaba imaginando, era imposible que le dijera eso cuando lo que más quería era estar ya en paz a su lado.

- _No te rindas, lucha._

 _-_ Lily, porque me pides eso?- balbucee como pude.

 _-Te lo mereces, mereces ser feliz. Te lo debemos todos._

\- Lily pero yo no quiero. No me queda nada...

\- _Espera, ya veras como las cosas cambiaran. Y gracias por ayudar a Harry, por todo. Adiós Severus._

\- No, no te vayas. No- Dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Volvíamos los tres de la batalla, habíamos ganado, pero no sin perdidas muy dolorosas para nosotros: Fred, Tonks, Lupin, miembros del ED... Todos habían muerto luchando para acabar con ese mundo de destrucción, miedo y esclavitud.

Estábamos exhaustos, llevábamos dos días sin dormir bien, y a eso súmenle los esfuerzos y desgastes de energía física y mágica durante la batalla. Fuimos al Gran Comedor, bueno lo que quedaba de él. La mitad del castillo estaba en ruinas por culpa de los gigantes y de los hechizos de los mortífagos. También había un lugar en el Comedor donde estaban los cuerpos de los caídos,y una extensión de la enfermería donde trabajaban algunos voluntarios cuidando heridos. La enfermería estaba derruida, y pocas pociones y ungüentos se habían logrado rescatar en buen estado. Nos recibieron con aplausos y ovaciones. Nosotros fuimos con la familia Weasley para darles el pésame por Fred y Ron para estar un rato con su familia. Después Harry, Ron y yo no alejamos a una aula vacía donde pudimos hablar con tranquilidad sin preocuparnos por ser interrumpidos. Harry nos explico con todo lujo de detalles los recuerdos que le entrego Snape, lo que hizo tras marchar al bosque, y el reencuentro con su madre y los merodeadores.

\- ¿Que haremos con las reliquias?- pregunté.

\- Ya ha muerto demasiada gente por esta varita, no voy a provocar más- contestó Harry rompiendo el Bastón de la Muerte.- la piedra permanecerá enterrada en el bosque, pero me gustaría quedarme con la capa.

\- Bien hecho compañero- le dijo Ron mientras me cogía de la cintura. Yo me aparté un poco incomoda, aunque el no se dio cuenta.

Después del baso en la Cámara de los Secretos eramos,"en teoría", algo así como novios, aunque aun no habíamos hablado al respecto.

-¿Que haremos con Snape?- Pregunté. Resulta que estaba en lo cierto al desconfiar de las apariencias, y pensar que habría algo más. Que si Albus Dumbledore confiaba en Severus Snape, no teníamos porque creer lo contrario, por lo tanto podíamos confiar en el maestro pocionista.

-¿Por el murciélago?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ron nos ha salvado la vida muchas veces, no se merece que lo tratemos así.- le reprendió Harry- A demás, tenemos que limpiar su nombre es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

-Prometamos algo-propuse- prometamos hacer todo lo posible por él. Limpiaremos su nombre y lo enterraremos como se lo merece, digan lo que digan los demás. ¿Prometido?

\- Prometido- dijeron los chicos al unisono.

Dicho eso nos dirigimos a los terrenos del castillo. Era un espectáculo un poco escalofriante: había sangre y ruinas por todos lados. Miré al horizonte, el Sol estaba saliendo por detrás de las montañas escocesas. Un nuevo amanecer resplandecía en el cielo. Un nuevo día aparecía después de la tempestad, se alzaba con nuestras esperanzas y una promesa de un tiempo distinto, un tiempo de paz y alegría después de todo el dolor sufrido. Caminando por los jardines de nuestra memoria llegamos en silencio al Sauce Boxeador y recorrimos el túnel hacia el interior de la Casa de los Gritos. Una vez dentro subimos a la habitación donde se encontraba el cadáver del profesor.

Harry, al verlo cubierto de sangre tendido en el suelo, tragó duro. Yo, no pude evitar que las lágrimas resbalasen por mi rostro al recordar las clases que no impartió, a pesar de que no fueran muy agradables, su porte elegante, su voz potente, fría y grave; su eterna capa negra, persiguiéndolo siempre como si de su sombra se tratase, ahora llena de sangre.

Me arrodille a su lado para poder limpiarle toda esa sangre cunado, de repente, noté una pequeña corriente de aire en la palma de mi mano. Me paré de golpe y lo observé sobresaltada. Había un ligero movimiento en su pecho, casi imperceptible. Estaba respirando, con dificultad, sí, pero al menos respiraba.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿ Que pasa Hermi?- me preguntó Harry.

\- Es imposible, no puede ser- repetí sorprendida.

\- ¿ Vas a decirnos que es imposible Mione?- me dijo Ron.

\- Snape...

\- ¿Si?- me animó a continuar Harry impaciente.

\- Está vivo.


	2. Herido

**DISCLAIMER:**

Esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro y los personajes no son mios son de J.K. Rowling, pero la historia si que es mía. Participa en el reto anual ¡Esto es random! Del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos.

 **Capítulo 1: Herido**

-¡¿Como?!- exclamaron a la vez.

\- Lo que oyen- les conteste.

En ese momento le hice un hechizo al profesor para vigilar sus constantes vitales. Estaba muy débil, demasiado. Si queríamos salvarlo teníamos que actuar, y debíamos actuar ya. Pensé rápido en diferentes curas y noté un bulto olvidado en mi bolsillo. Llevaba 2 frascos con poción en el. No estaba de mas ser previsor pues no todos los cuerpos habían sido recogidos y cabía la posibilidad de que alguno estuviera vivo. Actué sin pensar: le abrí un poco la boca a Snape y le vertí la poción cicatrizante, ya que la herida de su cuello no dejaba de sangrar, y también le di una poción revitalizante para que ayudara a estabilizarlo. Espere unos instantes a que hicieran su efecto. Parecía respirar un poco mejor y su pulso iba aumentando lentamente, teníamos que llevarlo a San Mungo ya, o no sobreviviría. Pero había un problema: la herida del cuello aun no se había cerrado, la poción cicatrizante no hacia su efecto. Supuse que tenia una gran cantidad de veneno corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo. No podía ser transportado así, y si los métodos mágicos no funcionaban utilizaría los muggles.

Los chicos estaban en medio sin hacer nada. Yo me moleste un poco ¿Por que diablos no reaccionaban? Ese hombre nos había salvado la vida a todos, y no solo una vez, varias veces. No podíamos dejarlo morir.

\- No se queden hay parados, ayúdenme. Necesito una venda o algo para poder parar la hemorragia.

El primero en reaccionar fue Harry, se acerco y rasgo un trozo limpio de la capa del profesor y con cuidado levanto su cabeza para facilitarme el vendado de la herida. Yo le mire agradecida. Impregne con esencia de díctamo que llevaba en mi bolso la improvisada venda y con cuidado se la puse al profesor en el cuello. La herida aun no estaba cerrada, pero si tapada de manera que evitaba la excesiva perdida de sangre.

-Chicos tenemos que llevárnoslo ya o no sobrevivirá- les informe.

-¿Como pensáis llevároslo, en brazos?- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No estamos para bromas Ron, esto es serio. ¿Mione y si transformas una camilla y lo sacamos de la casa levitando sobre ella.

-Buena idea- dije.

La verdad no es que Harry fuera muy aplicado en clases pero tenia buenas ideas.

Transfigure una madera en una camilla mullida y lo subimos sobre ella entre los tres. Para que no cayera le lance un hechizo de sujeción, y le lance un Leviosa para poder llevarlo al castillo.

Salimos del túnel todo lo rápido que pudimos y atravesamos los jardines frondosos de antaño. Al llegar a la doble puerta de roble, volví a revisar sus constantes: se había desestabilizado un poco, pero aun había esperanzas de salvarlo. Ron abrió la puerta de un solo empujón y entramos apresurados para llegar al Gran Comedor, donde podíamos acceder a una chimenea. La gente, al vernos entrar corriendo, se nos quedo mirando sobresaltados. Minerva McGonagall junto a los Weasley se acerco a nosotros para ver que sucedía.

\- ¿ Hermione que sucede?- me pregunto confundida.

\- Profesora necesitamos ir a San Mungo con urgencia. ¿Nos puede facilitar una salida con Polvos Flu por favor?

\- ¿Pero por que? ¿Que suce...?- Se callo de golpe al reconocer quien iba en la camilla.-¿¡ Se puede saber por que esta este traidor malnacido aquí?!- Pregunto con furia, sacando su varita para apuntar al profesor.

-Profesora el no es un traidor, al menos no nos a traicionado a nosotros- Respondió Harry dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Potter?

-Si profesora-miro hacia las otras personas que había en el lugar, muchas de ella con la varita en ristre-¡Bajar las varitas!

-¡Es un asesino!- grito uno entre la multitud.

-¡Que se pudra el traidor!-dijo otro.

Algunos de ellos avanzaron preparados para hechizarlo.

-Quien se atreva a ponerle una mano encima tendrá que vérselas con migo- dije ya enfadada situándome delante de él para protegerlo con la varita lista.

-Y conmigo- dijo Harry poniéndose a mi lado con la varita preparada.

\- También conmigo- respondió Ron haciendo lo mismo.

-¿¡Pero que están haciendo?!-nos pregunto Minerva estupefacta.

-¡Ron, Harry, Hermione bajar las varitas ahora mismo!- Dijo Molly Weasley reprendiéndonos.

\- No, mama-dijo serio Ron- no lo haremos. Snape no sera de mi agrado, pero Hermione y Harry tienen razón, no es un traidor.

Molly miro sorprendida a su hijo. Ron nunca la había contradecido, los gemelos si pero de él no se lo esperaba.

-Da igual lo que sea este hombre, necesita ayuda y la necesita urgentemente. O nos ayudan o por favor apártense y déjenos pasar- dije decidida.

-De ninguna manera irán ustedes solos con él-nos dijo la profesora de transformaciones-voy con vosotros.

Yo acepté, cuanto mas rápido nos marcháramos mejor, pues no sabia cuanto rato podría permanecer estable Snape.

Fuimos a la sala de los profesores tan rápido como pudimos, callados los 4 con un silencio incomodo.

-¿Por que lo defienden? Lleva veinte años mintiéndonos. Es un asesino, un traidor-nos dijo en la puerta.

-Profesora, el profesor Snape no es un traidor. Habrá hecho muchas cosas mal, pero no nos ha mentido- Le respondí ya mas tranquila.

-¿Se puede saber como están tan seguiros? Díganlo, porque aquí nadie lo entiende ni se fían de él.- replico molesta al no saber la respuesta.

\- Mire tenemos nuestras razones, y no podemos decírselas a nadie. Es él quien tiene que explicarlas.

\- Ustedes no me lo dicen, pero yo tengo que ayudarlos a salvar un asesino ¿verdad?

\- Profesora o vamos ya o Snape morirá. Esta muy débil y apenas lo he logrado estabilizar, necesita atención médica urgente.

\- Y yo necesito una respuesta

Los tres nos miramos interrogándonos con la mirada.

\- Harry díselo- dijo exasperado el pelirrojo.

Harry y yo nos miramos otra vez y le asentí ya derrotada.

-Esta bien- suspiro el pelinegro-se lo diremos, pero antes iremos a San Mungo.

La profesora acepto a regañadientes, y con un hechizo abrió la puerta de la sala. Los cuatro cogimos polvos Flu y fuimos entrando uno a uno por la chimenea.

 **FIN CAPITULO**

 **Nota de la autora:**

Espero que os haya gustado, como podéis ver Snape no morirá. Nunca me gusto que muriera, siempre pensé que se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

 **Jeannine Matweus:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. En cuanto tenga nuevos capítulos los iré colgando. La verdad a mi no me gusto la muerte de Severus, siempre creí que después de todo lo que había sufrido se merecería ser feliz. No adelanto acontecimientos, pero quizás tengas razón.


	3. San Mungo

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, aquí otro capitulo espero que os guste.

 **San Mungo:**

Salimos de las chimeneas y nos enfrentamos a la situación que había en San Mungo. Los pasillos estaban llenos de familiares, de heridos, de aurores y de sanadores corriendo y atendiendo a cuanta gente podían. El hospital era un caos.

Todos los mortífagos se habían reunido en Hogwarts y habían dejado el ministerio sin centinelas. Aprovechando el descuido, los magos y brujas de la resistencia, se hicieron con el ministerio y encerraron a todos los partidarios de Voldemort, pero los mortífagos prófugos de la batalla fueron a atacar a algunas comunidades mágicas como Hogsmeade. Las cuales masacraron, matando uno por uno a cuantos podían, hasta que llegaron los aurores. Dejando como resultado cientos de heridos, la mayoría niños, y decenas de muertes a su paso. Los medimagos estaban colapsados, pero rápidamente nos recibió un sanador. Era un muchacho recién licenciado, que nada más ver a quien llevábamos en la camilla puso una cara de espanto que daba gracia verlo. Pero se recompuso con toda la profesionalidad que pudo y nos dirigió a una habitación apartada de los demás donde nos pregunto con desprecio:

\- ¿Por que rayos han traído aquí a este asesino?

\- Han insistido en traerlo, dicen que no es un traidor- le respondió McGonagall.

\- Se quienes sois: el famoso trío dorado, y por eso me pregunto: ¿Por que estáis ayudando a un mortífago, al más odiado incluso entre los de su calaña, alguien contra el cual lucháis?

\- Quizás, señor, porque tenemos pruebas de que no es quien piensa.- le respondió Harry cortante.

\- ¿Pruebas? ¿Y que hay del asesinato de Dumbledore? ¿Tan rápido se le ha olvidado?

\- No, no se nos ha olvidado, pero eso ya se aclarara. Ahora ¿le ayuda, o voy a buscar a otro sanador que nos atienda sin rechistar?- respondí ya de los nervios. ¿Por que la gente nos esta llevando la contraria constantemente?

El sanador me lanza una mirada asesina, y a regañadientes empieza ha hacer su trabajo.

\- ¿Que le sucede?

\- Tiene una mordedura de serpiente en el cuello- respondí.

\- ¿Cuando sucedió?

\- Nagini,- Al decir el nombre del reptil, el sanador puso mala cara- le mordió apenas unas horas atrás. Tiene un veneno muy potente combinado con magia muy Oscura. - le explica Harry.

El medimago, un poco reticente, empieza a sacarle la capa y la levita a Snape para poder inspeccionar mejor la herida.

Jonh, que es como se llama el sanador, le abre la camisa ensangrentada y le destapa la venda para poder ver la mordedura.

La herida no se ha curado en absoluto, al contrario parece haber empeorado pues tiene un color morado al rededor muy feo.

\- Quien le ha curado?- pregunta Jonh sorprendido.

\- Yo- respondo- le realice un hechizo, le di unas pociones y como la herida continuaba abierta le vende el cuello con un cicatrizante, pero ha perdido mucha sangre.

\- Que tipo de pociones?

\- Revitalizante, cicatrizante y esencia de díctamo.

\- Esperen fuera, cuando acabemos les avisaremos.- nos dijo mientras realizaba un hechizo al profesor.

Salimos de la habitación y nos sentamos en unas sillas cercanas esperando a que curaran correctamente a Snape.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó la familia Weasley que nos pidió explicaciones sobre nuestro comportamiento en el castillo. Nosotros no las dimos, pero Ron les explico todo lo sucedido desde que llegamos a San Mungo.

\- Miren, me gustaría saber que hacemos aquí esperando a que curen a un hombre el cual nos ha traicionado y mentido a todos- nos exige Minerva cansada de no saber lo que sucede.

\- Esta bien, acérquense- nos pide Harry mientras se dirige a una habitación desocupada.


	4. Explicaciones

**Nota de la autora:** Aquí otro capitulo. Espero que os guste, aunque a mi no me convence mucho.

 **Explicaciones:**

Entramos todos y nos acomodamos como podemos transfigurando algunas sillas.

Harry nervioso y dubitativo me pide ayuda con la mirada, pues no sabe como empezar a explicarse y yo tomo la palabra.

\- Simplemente profesora: Severus Snape es inocente- Todos me miran sorprendidos, unos por la noticia y los otros por lo directa que era mi respuesta.

\- ¡¿Como?!- me pregunta alterada la señora Weasley.

Ron se remueve en su asiento y Harry carraspea incomodo:

\- Verán el profesor Snape ha estado estos veinte últimos años ayudándonos en las sombras, a todos. Y ha estado espiando para Dumbledore.

\- Eso no prueba nada, también espiaba para el que no debe ser nombrado. Y a demás ¿quien os ha contado que es inocente Potter?

\- Él mismo, profesora.

\- Lo ven. Ese bastardo les podría haber dicho eso para que le ayudaran y le salvaran, así no seria encarcelado. Están defendiendo a un traidor, a un asesino.

\- ¿Profesora, tan cegada esta por la ira y el odio hacia él que no se da cuenta? El profesor Snape ha estado sufriendo todo este año, actuando para poder derrotar a Voldemort, para acabar con la guerra. Ha arriesgado cientos de veces su vida, en cada reunión con los mortífagos, en cada tortura, por tal de salvarnos- respondo.

\- Permitió que los mortífagos tomaran la escuela y permitió que torturasen a los alumnos, sin contar que por su culpa murieron tantos de los nuestros.

\- Profesora...- Ginny la llama sonrojada- en verdad si que nos protegió. Un día Neville, Luna y yo entramos en el despacho del director para coger la espada de Gryffindor...

\- ¡Ginny! - grita Molly sorprendida.

\- Lo dice en broma ¿verdad señorita Weasley?- le pregunta McGonagall. Ginny niega con la cabeza.

\- Él nos pillo y nos pidió explicaciones, pero a la hora de castigarnos en vez de enviarnos con los Carrow nos dejo a cargo de Hagrid.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Mato a Dumbledore!- exclama Minerva.

\- El asesinato de Dumbledore fue una farsa- contesta Harry.

\- Si era una farsa ¿como puede estar muero entonces?- replica McGonagall.

\- A lo que me refiero es que Dumbledore le hizo prometer a Snape que él lo mataría en vez de Malfoy. Por lo tanto Snape cumplía con lo que Dumbledore le había obligado ha hacer, él no quería matarlo.

\- ¡Harry eso es una locura! ¿Por que demonios iba Dumbledore a dejar que lo mataran?- pregunta Arthur.

\- Porque ya se estaba muriendo. Le pidió a Snape que le matara porque ya le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, y así evitaba que Malfoy cargase con la culpa de su muerte.

Arthur pone mala cara intentando comprender lo que acaba de escuchar.

\- Vera señor Weasley, durante este año que hemos estado desaparecidos les dijimos que estábamos buscando algo para poder derrotar a Voldemort ¿cierto?-decido explicarnos.

\- Si Hermione, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

\- Todo ya que lo que hacíamos era buscar y destruir unos objetos y uno de ellos es el que maldijo al profesor, la maldición lo estaba matando. Snape intento revertir el proceso pero le fue imposible, solo le alargo más el tiempo de vida.

\- ¿Hermione que clase de objeto era?- me pregunta Percy.

\- Un objeto embrujado con magia muy oscura y muy poderosa.

\- ¿Pero que era?

\- Horocruxes, Percy. Son objetos los cuales portan partes del alma del mago que los creo. El alma se fracciona y se introduce en dicho objeto- contesta Harry.

Todos los presentes excepto Ron y yo se horrorizan por lo dicho.

\- ¿Fracciona? ¿Como?- pregunto la profesora después de unos instantes de silencio.

\- Matando- dijo Harry- buscábamos esos objetos para destruirlos, pero Dumbledore ya había empezado la tarea y encontró uno. Un anillo, que fue el que lo maldijo. Por eso tenia la mano negra, por la maldición.

\- ¿Potter, como saben todo eso?

\- Porque el profesor Snape nos lo dijo, profesora.

\- Y suponiendo, que no lo creo, que todo eso sea cierto, ¿por que Snape se sometió a todo esto? Solo un necio lo haría.

\- Por culpa y porque no tenia nada que perder- respondo.

\- ¿Culpa Granger?- pregunta curiosa McGonagall.

\- Por la muerte de Lily, mi madre- contesta Harry.

\- Potter explíquese, porque dudo mucho que Snape alguna vez se sintiese culpable por algo.

\- A ver... usted sabe alfo de la profecía que se hizo sobre Voldemort y sobre mi?

\- En efecto, le recuerdo que en su sexto año salio en todos los periódicos- le responde con ironía.

\- Bien pues Snape fue quien la descubrió.

\- ¿Como la descubrió?

\- Lo siento profesora lo siguiente no nos corresponde a nosotros decirlo.

\- Y lo de los Horocruxes ¿como lo supieron? Como supo Dumbledore lo del anillo?

\- ¿Recuerda que paso en nuestro segundo año?- Ginny ante la pregunta se puso blanca como la pared.

\- Como no, casi tenemos que cerrar la escuela- responde McGonagall con sarcasmo.

\- Si no estoy equivocado el director le explico lo sucedido ¿cierto?

La bruja asiente con la cabeza.

\- Ese diario perteneció a Voldemort. ¿Se da cuenta ahora profesora?

McGonagall piensa unos instantes, hasta que con cara de horror se tapa la boca sorprendida.

\- Imposible.

\- Ya ve que ese fue el primer horrocrux en destruirse. El que le dio la clave a Dumbledore- le explico.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión por parte de todos los presentes, decidimos salir de la habitación. Y a la par sale el sanador del box donde esta Snape con las manos ensangrentadas, las cuales se limpia con un hechizo antes de hablarnos.


	5. Responsable

**Nota de la autora: Bien aquí el 5º capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

 **Responsable:**

\- Señores- nos llamo el sanador captando nuestra atención- el señor Snape esta estable.

Harry y yo soltamos el aire que estábamos conteniendo.

\- ¿Como se encuentra?- pregunta el morocho haciendo de portavoz del grupo.

\- Esta bien, pero perdió mucha sangre, y el veneno aun sigue fluyendo en su torrente sanguíneo. No hay antídoto conocido, así que tendremos que esperas a que expulse la toxina por si solo. Aun así permanece inconsciente.

\- Tardara en despertar?

\- No estoy seguro señor Potter, habrá que esperar a que mejore y ver como reacciona durante las próximas 24 horas. Pero soy optimista.- acaba con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, gracias. ¿Podríamos pasar?

\- Si, entren- responde haciéndose a un lado- también tenia algunas costillas fracturadas por el agarre de la serpiente y una de las astillas perforó el pulmón. Le dimos unas pociones y realizamos algunos hechizos para eliminar las hemorragias internas y curar los daños. Unas horas más y quizás por la perdida de sangre no hubiese sobrevivido. Así que buen trabajo señorita Granger.

\- Gracias, aunque solo hice lo que pude- le digo sonrojada antes de que se marchase.

\- Jóvenes, si no les importa me marcho al colegio a ver como esta la situación por allí y hacer un recuento de daños y poder organizar las reparaciones- nos informa McGonagall.

\- Profesora, por favor, no diga nada a nadie de lo hablado anteriormente- le pido.

Tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad, sí, pero tendría que ser contada por Snape, no por nadie más.

Ella bufo, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Y por favor profesora nos podría avisar cuando empiecen las reparaciones? Nos gustaría ayudar.

\- Claro Hermione, y por favor ya no me llames profesora, ya no soy tu maestra.

\- De acuerdo Minerva- le digo con una sonrisa.

\- Chicos, yo me tendría que ir yendo con mis padres... ya saben para ordenar la Madriguera, lo del entierro de Fred...- nos informa Ron tragando saliva.

\- Tranquillo amigo, ve tranquilo no pasara nada- le dice Harry dándole un golpecito en el hombro sonriendo para apoyarlo.

\- Hasta luego Ron- le contesto yo.

Él se acerca, me da un efímero beso en los labios y un abrazo antes de marchar.

Después de despedirnos, Harry y yo entramos en la habitación del exmortífago. Mi amigo se sentó en una silla cercana al cabezal de la cama y yo me quede parada en un lateral.

Snape estaba tumbado, inerte sobre la cama. Tenia el pecho descubierto lleno de vendas tapando las heridas más profundas. Los brazos, también descubiertos, estaban llenos de cicatrices y heridas recientes. Bajo la mirada hacia sus antebrazos, allí persistente y nítida se podía ver su marca. Volvi a subir por su cuerpo hacia su rostro. Se veía calmado, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Tenia algunos mechones de cabello negro sobre su pálida mejilla y el surco que tenia normalmente sobre la frente ya no estaba. Parecía que estuviese en paz.

Me gire hacia Harry que miraba fijamente a Snape, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. Le acaricio el brazo intentando reconfortarlo.

\- ¿Sabes? No logro entender como después de como lo tratamos todo el mundo, él siguiese allí, imperturbable, sin decir nada, arriesgando su vida- me dice resentido consigo mismo.

Yo lo entiendo, pero no quiero que se sienta culpable, al fin y al cabo no es el único que se ha equivocado.

\- Harry, no hagas eso.

\- ¿Que no haga que Hermione?

\- Echarte la culpa.

\- Es que es mi culpa. Si yo no hubiese sido el elegido mis padres no hubieran muerto, Sirius no hubiera muerto, ni Remus, ni Tonks, ni Moody, ni Fred, ni Dumbledore. Si Voldemort no me hubiese elegido Teddy no se hubiera quedado sin padres como me paso a mi, no hubiésemos pasado por lo que pasamos desde los 11 años, no hubiésemos tenido que participar de esta manera en la guerra y Snape no hubiese tenido que pasar por lo que ha pasado. Soy el responsable de todas estas muertes- me dice con resentimiento.

\- Te equivocas. Si tú no hubieses sido el elegido sabes que le hubiese sido otro. La gente que ha muerto hubiese muerto igual, pues también hubiesen luchado por vencer a Voldemort. Sabes que esta guerra llevaba años librándose, desde antes de nacer nosotros- le digo para que intente comprender.

\- Pero Hermione estuvimos a punto de morir miles veces, os he puesto en peligro a todos, durante años.

\- Pero nada. Sí, fuiste el elegido, sí hemos estado a punto de morir varias veces, pero esas aventuras nos unieron más, nos hicieron más fuertes- le digo cortante harta de su auto-compasión- sabes que soy hija de muggles así que hubiese estado condenada igual y quizás hubiera muerto en esta guerra. Y a Snape y a los demás no los obligaron a arriesgar su vida, lo hicieron porque quisieron- le digo intentando calmarme.

\- Hermione sabes que...

\- ¡Eres un terco Harry James Potter!- digo alzando un poco la voz.

\- ¡Pero es que tengo razón!- dice él también en mi tono de voz.

\- No, no la tienes. Ellos murieron y se sacrificaron por una causa: detener a Voldemort. Nadie les obligo, lo hicieron porque creían que era lo correcto. Igual que a ti no te obligaron a luchar, a ellos tampoco.

\- ¿¡Y como quieres que me sienta?! ¿¡Que quieres que haga?!- dice histérico- Murieron defendiéndome.

\- Sí, porque tenían que mantenerte con vida para acabar con esto. Pero lo hubieran hecho igual si otro hubiese sido el elegido. No fue tu culpa, tú ni siquiera elegiste serlo. Entiéndelo y deja de culparte.

\- No lo entiendes, si yo no hubiese sobrevivido aquella noche nada de esto hubiese pasado- dice agachando la cabeza.

\- No, tienes razón- Harry me vuelve a mirar a los ojos sorprendido- Seria peor. Pues tú eras nuestra salvación, tú eras el única que podía derrotarlo. Lo que ha pasado ha sido por ti, estamos vivos gracias a ti- le digo antes de salir de la habitación dejándolo solo con un rostro de estupefacción.

Camino por los pasillos hacia el exterior de San Mungo y al salir me dirijo a un callejón para ocultarme. Me desaparezco rumbo a un hotel donde tengo reservada una habitación. No puedo volver a mi casa y encontrarla vacía, sin mis padres. Me duele haberlos perdido y aun no se como los voy a ha hacer volver.

Entro en mi habitación y me preparo una tina de agua caliente. Dentro del agua pienso en todo. Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que cuesta demasiado asimilarlas. Pero de momento todo ha acabado, o al menos eso parece. Solo queda curar las heridas y seguir a delante, aunque las cicatrices permanezcan.

Salgo de la tina y me meto en la cama para poder descansar correctamente después de un año agotador.

 **Nota final:** Vi que hay gente que lee esta historia y eso me hace muy feliz. Me gustaría pediros que si no es mucha molestia me envíes un Review para saber que os parece y si os gusta.

Si esta muy mal acepto tomatazos y cualquier maldición que se os ocurra.


	6. Peleas y Decisiones

**Peleas y decisiones:**

Nada más levantarme de la cama recuerdo lo sucedido ayer. Quizás si que fui un poco brusca con Harry, al fin y al cabo es normal que se sienta responsable y en deuda con todos los que nos ayudaron. Pero tenia que hacerle comprender.

Me levanto y me visto con unos tejanos oscuros y un jersey de lana fina de color rojo, me cojo mi capa de viaje y me desaparezco rumbo a San Mungo.

Aparezco junto a las escaleras del hospital, donde oigo un barullo de voces que se acercan donde estoy.

\- ¡Señorita Granger, señorita! ¿Es cierto que están protegiendo al mortífago Severus Snape?- me pregunta un hombre con túnica azul y sombrero de copa.

\- ¿Señorita, son ciertas las declaraciones del señor Weasley?- me pregunta el periodista de _E_ _l_ _Profeta._

\- ¿Es cierto que usted y el señor Weasley son pareja?- me pregunta una periodista de la revista _Corazón de Bruja._

Sorprendida por la avalancha de gente y la cantidad de preguntas empiezo a agobiarme un poco.

\- ¡Déjenla en paz!- grita alguien que sale corriendo del hospital para ayudarme.

Harry me pasa el brazo por los hombros y entramos tan rápido como podemos entre la marea de periodistas.

\- ¡ Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿¡Pero que rayos fue eso!?- pregunto alterada nada más entrar en el ascensor.

\- Periodistas

\- Ya me di cuenta, pero ¡¿como se han enterado de todo?!

\- No es que fuésemos muy cautelosos ayer Herms. Se habrán enterado mediante alguien del hospital.

\- Genial,- digo con ironía- lo que nos faltaba, ser carnada para la prensa.

\- Tranquila Hermione, a los Weasley también los asaltaron, y a mi cuando fui a buscar un café esta mañana.

\- ¿Como están Ginny y Ron?

\- Bien, pero un poco alterados al igual que tú.

Yo asiento con la cabeza.

\- Oye Harry, perdón por lo de ayer. Me pasé un poco- me disculpo.

\- No pasa nada, me lo merecía. A demás tenias razón tenias razón, pero me siento culpable y en deuda con ellos.

Ambos nos sonreímos con complicidad y salimos del ascensor que acaba de pararse. Al abrirse las puertas me fijo en que los pasillos están mucho más vacíos que ayer. Caminamos hacia la habitación de Snape y vemos a Ron y a Ginny justo en la puerta.

Ron se acerca y me besa en los labios al igual que ayer y Ginny saluda a Harry de la misma manera.

\- ¿Hace mucho que estáis aquí?- les pregunto.

\- No, apenas media hora- responde Ginny después de abrazarme.

Al cabo de unos minutos que nos quedamos hablando sobre cualquier cosa decido sacar el tema que lleva un rato inquietándome.

\- Ron unos periodistas me han pedido que confirme una cosa que has dicho, ¿que era?

\- Yo no les he dicho nada.

\- ¿Seguro?- le pregunto desconfiada- Porque me han dicho que...

\- ¿Te los vas a creer a ellos antes que a mi?- salta a la defensiva.

\- Yo solo digo que...- intento calmarlo, pero él me corta antes de poder acabar la frase.

\- Parece mentira después de tanto por lo que hemos pasado y encima no me crees.

\- ¡Vale ya Ronald te estas pasando! ¡Solo era una pregunta!- le respondo enfadada.

El enrojece de vergüenza y me pide perdón quedamente. Ginny, nos mira estupefacta y rompe en carcajadas al igual que Harry, ahora soy yo la que enrojece.

\- Vale pareja, ¿que tal si entramos?- nos pregunta la pelirroja con burla.

Entramos a la habitación y esperamos a que llegue algún sanador para revisar al profesor y para preguntarle sobre su estado.

\- Harry, durante la noche hubo algún cambio?- pregunto después de un rato.

\- No, pero la mayoría de los daños internos ya están curados según el sanador, y me dijeron que hoy le quitan las vendas.

\- ¿¡Te quedaste aquí toda la noche?!- pregunta Ron sorprendido.

\- Si Ron, ¿y? ¿Que pasa por eso? Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer al fin y al cabo se lo debo a demás alguien tiene que vigilar que no lo ataquen.

\- ¿Debérselo? ¿No te acuerdas como nos trataba?

\- Ron arriesgo su vida por nosotros.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte aquí hasta que se recupere?

\- Si Ron, y acuérdate de que es inocente- responde Harry intentando calmarlo.

\- Sí, pero ¿y todo lo que ha hecho? ¿La gente que ha matado y torturado? ¿Como nos trataba el murciélago?

\- Ron no es ningún murciélago, y nos prometimos algo.

\- Si Herms, limpiar su nombre, no cuidarlo como niñeras.

\- Ronald sabes que es lo correcto.

\- ¿Lo correcto Hermione? Sera inocente de traición y del asesinato de Dumbledore, pero no de ser un asqueroso mortífago.

\- Exmortífago Ron.

\- Cállate Ginny, a demás desde cuando lo defendéis sabéis que lo que digo es cierto.

\- Los tiempos cambian Ron. Es momento de perdonar no de reprochar. Los errores no se pueden borrar pero se pueden perdonar Ron- le explico.

\- Amigo si tanto rencor le tienes, ¿por que aceptaste ayudarlo?

\- Por vosotros Harry. En los tribunales lo defenderé del asesinato y la traición, pero no esperéis que este aquí cada día si no es por vosotros.

\- Si esa es tu decisión Ron, esta bien-le respondo- nosotros seguiremos con lo acordado, al fin y al cabo su futuro depende ahora de nosotros. Somos los únicos que podemos limpiar su nombre.

El asiente enfadado dando como finalizada la discusión.

\- Voy a buscar algo 'para comer a la cafetería, ¿queréis algo?- pregunta de malas maneras.

Nosotros 3 negamos con la cabeza y él sale de la habitación rumbo a la cafetería.

\- ¿En serio lo defenderéis?- Pregunta Ginny nada más cerrarse la puerta.

\- Claro Gin, se lo debemos- responde Harry.

\- ¿Después de todo? ¿De como nos ha tratado, las mentiras... todo?

\- Ginny, entiendo que no caiga muy bien. No es la persona con la que mejor me lleve, pero si que confío en él.

La pelirroja me mira a mi pidiendo mi punto de vista.

\- Si amiga, yo pienso igual. Creo que después de todo lo que ha sufrido se merece una segunda oportunidad- le aclaro.

\- Pues si que ha cambiado vuestro punto de vista- responde sorprendida.

\- Nos hemos enterado de en pocas horas de todo, es normal que aun no se asimile.

\- Pues contarme para que lo entienda Hermione

\- Ginny, eso no lo podemos contar lo tiene que hacer él- digo señalando al profesor con la cabeza.

Ella asiente algo disconforme.

\- Entonces ¿por que Ron reacciono de manera tan infantil si sabe lo que pasa?

\- Porque aun le tiene rencor al profesor, tanto que no puede aceptar su inocencia, al igual que McGonagall.

Después de eso los tres nos callamos pensando en nuestras cosas.

A los pocos minutos escuchamos como se abre la puerta, o me giro con la esperanza de ver a Ron ya más calmado, pero quien entra en la habitación con unos papeles en la manos es Jonh, el sanador de ayer.

\- Buenos días- nos dice hoy más relajado- ¿podrían apartase para poderle hacer las curas al señor Snape por favor?

Nosotros nos levantamos y nos ponemos al lado de la pared, pendientes de la cura.

El sanador le corta con cuidado las vendas del dorso y se las saca poco a poco para no hacerle daño.

Abro los ojos sorprendida por la visión que se ofrece. Snape tiene su blanco dorso cubierto de viejas cicatrices. Tiene miles de ellas en el abdomen y cientos en los pectorales. Todas antiguas y la mayoría mal curadas, surcando su pecho en todas direcciones, formando ramificaciones de las cuales algunas se unen a una gran cicatriz mucho más reciente, que va desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda, atravesando todo su pecho.

Es extraño ver al profesor sin sus túnicas y sin su eterna capa negra, esas ropas que ocultan las desgracias por las que a tenido que pasar. Sin ellas atemoriza mucho menos, aunque sigue imponiendo respeto, incluso estando inconsciente.

Una vez acabada la curación el medimago sale de la habitación y nosotros 3 nos quedamos solos en la habitación. Estuvimos todo el día charlando sobre cosas triviales y sobre nuestro futuro después de la guerra, conversación que me dio mucho en lo que pensar. Solo salimos de la habitación para ir a comer, donde se nos unió Ron mucho más relajado, y a media tarde fuimos a buscar unos cafés.

Ahora ya es de noche y me toca quedarme para hacer guardia. Todos se despiden, aunque Ron un poco contrariado pues no quiere que me quede.

Después de irse me quedo sola en la habitación, me siento en el sillón al lado de la cama y me dispongo a leer un nuevo libro. Al cabo de unas horas, después de observar por ultima vez el rostro relajado del profesor, caigo rendida por el sueño.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno espero que os haya gustado este es un poco más largo. Espero impaciento algún mensaje de vuestra parte sabiendo vuestra opinión :)


	7. Despertar

**Despertar:**

A media noche me despierta un ruido de sabanas y un quejido ahogado en la habitación. Y me sorprendo al abrir los ojos, pues me encuentro con los negros y profundos orbes de mi profesor, que me observan curiosos y cansados.

\- ¡Profesor se ha despertado!- digo en un susurro sorprendida aun.

Él intenta hablar, pero no lo consigue. Me levanto y le doy un poco de agua. El carraspea ruidosamente para aclararse la garganta, pero al instante aparece una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

\- ¿Granger... que hago aquí?- me pregunta con la voz grabe y rasposa a causa de sus heridas.

\- Señor, fue herido de muerte y lo trajimos aquí para poder curarle. La mayoría de sus heridas están curadas excepto la del cuello, pero usted permanecía inconsciente.

\- ¿Cuanto llevo... inconsciente?

\- Dos días.

\- ¿La guerra... como acabo la guerra?- pregunta después de toser fuertemente y escupir un poco de sangre.

\- Ganamos señor, gracias a usted.

Él me mira con las cejas alzadas, interrogándome con la mirada, pues no entiende a lo que me refiero.

\- Quiero decir, que si usted no le hubiese entregado los recuerdos a Harry él no hubiese sabido lo que era. Ni lo que tenia que hacer.

\- Maldito Potter solo los tenia que ver él- gruñe quedamente.

Snape vuelve a toser y a escupir sangre, y yo me preocupo un poco, aunque intento no aparentarlo.

\- ¿Que hace usted aquí? ¿Quien demonios me salvo? ¿Por que?

Yo enrojezco y aparto la mirada.

\- Sera mejor que descanse profesor, mañana a primera hora avisaré al sanador de que despertó.

\- Granger, no me ha respondido- me dice molesto con el mismo tono de voz que usa en clases.

\- Mañana profesor, mañana.

Él asiente, se gira en la cama y me da la espalda. Yo me recuesto en el sillón y caigo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente.

0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Con dificultad me giro en la cama para intentar dormir un poco más, pero no puedo. Tengo demasiadas preguntas sin responder, preguntas que necesitan respuesta urgentemente. ¿Por que estoy vivo si mi destino era morir en esta guerra? ¿Quien demonios se ha atrevido a salvarme si todos creían que era un mortífago? ¿Que va a suceder ahora? ¿Me llevaran a Azkaban? ¿Quien vio mis recuerdos? ¿Quien sabe la verdad? ¿Que pensara Potter sobre mi amor por Lily? ¿Me perdonaran algún día por lo que hice? Demasiadas dudas, ninguna respuesta.

Me giro de nuevo y observo a Granger dormida. ¿Que hace aquí? No puedo entender la razón por la que permanece en el hospital, velando por mi. Después de como los traté a todos, ¿como puede estar aquí? No lo merezco, no merezco los cuidados de nadie, merecía morir aquella noche.

Observo el rostro de la joven. Su tez blanca ligeramente sonrosada, marcada con algunas heridas. Su castaño pelo rizado. Sus carnosos labios ligeramente abiertos. Sus melados ojos cerrados.

Noto como algo se remueve en mi interior y sonrío de medio lado.

Ya no es aquella niña que conocí hace 7 años, aquella que levantaba la mano en mi clase ansiosa por responder, sigue siendo una sabelotodo sí, pero ya no es una cría. Es una joven atractiva e inteligente que había salvado más de una vez a sus amigos. Nadie diría que una joven mujer como ella esconde los horrores de una guerra a sus espaldas, que es una heroína. Sonrío orgulloso de que al menos a ella si le han servido estos 6 años de enseñanza en Hogwarts.

Poco a poco noto como mi cuerpo es vencido por el cansancio y mis párpados se cierran para, sorprendentemente, despertar en un nuevo amanecer.

 **Nota final:** Primero de todo espero que os haya gustado. Es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero estoy satisfecha y creo que ha quedado bien. Espero algún Review de vuestra parte sabiendo vuestra opinión.

Nos leemos EriSnape.


	8. Transfusión

**Transfusión:**

Me despierto con los primeros rayos del sol. Son las 8 de la mañana y pronto llegaran los chicos para relevarme.

Miro al profesor que duerme sobre la cama, pero me preocupo al instante al ver restos de sangre en la almohada y en sus labios. Me fijo un poco y veo la frente del profesor mojada y como se remueve inquieto, temblando. Me acerca cuidadosamente a la cama paro no despertarlo y alargo una mano para tocarle la frente. Pero grande es mi impresión al notar casi al instante un fuerte agarre en mi muñeca y ver unos profundos pozos negros que me observan con frialdad a un palmo de mi cara.

\- ¿Granger se puede saber lo que está haciendo?- me pregunta arisco y con desprecio.

\- Pro...Profesor vera yo... yo solo quería... quería ver si tenia fiebre- respondo colorada y tartamudeando por la cercanía.

Él levanta la ceja izquierda sarcásticamente y suelta mi mano de su agarre, pero al instante se pone a toser escandalosamente y le sale sangre de la nariz.

\- Tenga profesor, déjeme ayudarle- le pido mientras le extiendo un pañuelo.

\- Se hacerlo solo Granger, no necesito su compasión- me responde después de quitarme el pañuelo de malas maneras y limpiarse la nariz.

\- Profesor, túmbese de nuevo será mejor que avise a un sanador, le esta sangrando mucho la herida- digo al verle el vendaje empapado en sangre.

Él se palpa el cuello sobre el vendaje, haciendo una mueca de dolor y manchándose de sangre la mano.

\- Profesor túmbese- le repito apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Snape incapaz de replicarme me hace caso y se tumba, pero le vuelve a dar otro ataque de tos y escupe sangre.

Yo me giro para ir a buscar ayuda, pero él me coge del brazo con fuerza y empieza a temblar y a tener convulsiones.

\- Ahora vuelvo señor- le digo antes de salir lo más rápido que puedo de la habitación.

Corro por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de enfermeras de la planta de urgencias, abro la puerta y encuentro a Jonh, el sanador, tomándose una taza de café.

\- Señor...es... el profesor Snape- digo jadeando por la carrera- se despertó a media noche y ahora le está dando un ataque.

El sanador sale corriendo inmediatamente hacia la habitación del profesor.

Al llegar allí me alarmo al ver una gran mancha roja en el suelo y al profesor Snape vomitando sangre.

\- Señorita vallase- me pide el sanador mientras es ayudado por unas enfermeras.

\- Pero yo...

\- Señorita vallase y espere fuera- me ordena sin darme opción a réplica.

Preocupada salgo al pasillo y me siento en una de las sillas, y al cabo de 10 minutos llegan Harry con un periódico en la mano y cara de enfadado, Ron y Ginny.

\- Que pasa Hermione?

\- Harry, Snape despertó a media noche. Y esta mañana cuando me he despertado tenia fiebre y sangraba. Ahora están dentro los sanadores porque tenia convulsiones y vomitaba sangre- le digo inquieta.

\- Se pondrá bien?- pregunta Ginny.

\- No lo se.

Esperamos durante unos minutos en el pasillo donde Harry le lanza de vez en cuando miradas de reproche a Ron. Al cabo de un rato salen los sanadores de la habitación.

\- Señores- nos llama uno de ellos.

Nosotros nos acercamos preocupados excepto Ron que había decidido irse molesto.

\- ¿Esta bien?- pregunta Harry.

\- Verán, en cierta forma es normal lo que le sucede al señor Snape, ya que tiene que expulsar el veneno. Pero se ha expandido tanto que la fabricación de glóbulos blancos esta dañada por lo tanto su cuerpo no puede defenderse de la toxina. Y las pociones no sirven de nada pues el veneno las anula, ni si quiera las lágrimas de fénix.

\- Pero se podrá hacer algo ¿no?- le pregunto al entender el desenlace del problema.

\- No tenemos cura y el veneno es muy fuerte, no podemos hacer nada salvo esperar a que ocurra un milagro.

Cierto es, que en el mundo mágico no hay recursos de este tipo, pero quizás usando los muggles se pueda evitar que el profesor muera.

\- Una transfusión- digo en voz alta.

\- Una que señorita?- pregunta el sanador confundido.

\- Una transfusión- repito.- Podemos introducir en su cuerpo sangre sana para ayudarle a fabricar los elementos necesarios para convertir el veneno.

\- Muy bien podemos intentarlo ¿Que instrumentos son necesarios? ...

Después de unos minutos explicándole con detalles el procedimiento y los aparatos que se usan deciden ir a por lo necesario a un hospital muggle cercano, y nosotros 3 nos quedamos a solas nuevamente.

\- Hermione aquí no hay donantes- me informa Harry, que al haber vivido con muggles si que sabe do lo que hablaba.

\- Te equivocas, si que hay soy -0, puedo ser su donante.

\- ¿Se puede saber de que habláis?¿Donantes?¿Transfusiones?¿-0?

\- Ginny es un método de la medicina muggle que puede salvar al profesor. Se trata de que alguien done un poco de su sangre para dársela a él- le explica Harry a su novia.

\- Y yo pretendo ser la donante.

\- ¿Herms estas segura?- me pregunta la pelirroja preocupada.

\- Lo estoy, a demás no permitiré que muera si hay opciones de salvarlo.

Los dos asienten con una media sonrisa.

\- Adelante pues.

Al ver a una enfermera entrar con lo necesario entro también a la habitación donde les informo de la situación y los pasos a seguir, pues ya había donado antes con el consentimiento de mis padres.

Una vez conseguido el litro de sangre se disponen a hacerle la transfusión a Snape al cual habían trasladado a una habitación contigua. Y uno de los sanadores me da una poción y me lleva a donde están esperando mis amigos.

Al quedarnos solos no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco por el Maestro Pocionista.

\- ¿Chicos sabéis como se encuentra?

\- Cansado, esta descansando en su cama- me contesta Harry más tranquilo que antes.

\- Venga Herms vamos a casa que Harry se queda hasta que vuelva, y mama me dijo esta mañana que alguno de mis hermanos vendría a vigilar que no suceda nada.

Yo asiento y con una aparición conjunta aparecemos en las puertas de la Madriguera.

Al entrar Molly me recibe con un abrazo de los suyos y una amplia sonrisa-

\- ¿Hermione querida como estas?

\- Muy bien señora Weasley- le digo antes de taparme la boca mientras bostezo.

\- ¿Y el profesor?

\- Bueno... ha estado mejor, pero ha despertado- le digo evitando detalles para no preocuparla, y antes de que Molly pudiese preguntarme nada más Ginny interfiere.

\- Mama sera mejor que la dejemos descansar ya te explico yo.

Y con un empujoncito de mi amiga me marcho a la pieza qu ocupo junto a la menor de los pelirrojos.

Al subir me encuentro a Ron en mi habitación, quien nada más verme se lanza a besarme y abrazarme como loco.

Sorprendida empiezo a besar sus labios unos instantes después, y no se como, acabamos sentados en la orilla de la cama y el empieza a besarme el cuello el cuello. De repente noto como su mano empieza a desatar mi camisa rudamente, pero Ron se acaba hartando de los botones y me mete la mano debajo de la ropa. Al darme cuenta hacia donde iba esto le aparto los manos y corto el beso como puedo porque de repente Ron se había vuelto un pulpo con demasiados brazos.

\- No- el vuelve a besarme, pero lo detengo de nuevo- Ron para- le digo seriamente apartando sus brazos.

\- Pero Hermione no pasa nada

\- Dije que no Ron.

\- Pero ¿por que no? Si no es nada malo, con Lavander- dice enfadado como un niño pequeño.

\- No me compares con esa- le digo molesta también.

\- Vale no te comparo, pero dime una razón- demanda testarudo.

\- Porque no quiero, ¿es razón suficiente?- le digo ya enfadada- ahora, vete y déjame dormir, estoy muy cansada.

Él sale de la habitación dando un portazo y con un notable bulto en los pantalones.

Me tiro en la cama con los brazos abiertos resignada. No entiendo porque actúa así, si ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre lo del beso en la Cámara de los Secretos, y mucho menos hemos hablado de salir ni nada. ¿Por que me viene con estas ahora?

Cansada me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, demasiadas cosas que asimilar. Me acurruco en las sabanas y no puedo evitar pensar en Snape, y intentar descubrir la historia de sus interminables cicatrices. Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de ayudarlo, de no abandonarlo a su suerte. La misma sensación que en la casa, los mismo escalofríos, la misma inquietud que sentí antes de donar mi sangre. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme y preguntarme: ¿Habrá funcionado la trasfusión? ¿ Y si no lo ha hecho? ¿ Y si descubre quien le ha salvado las 2 veces? No quiero que sepa que fui yo pues se enojaría, pero en parte me gustaría que supiera que ya no esta solo. Que tiene personas que lo apoyaran.

Agotada cierro los ojos y me duermo al instante.

 **Nota final:** Bueno la historia va un poco lenta para mi gusto, pero dentro de poco se animara más.

Espero que os guste. Dejar algún Review.

Nos leemos EriSnape


	9. ¡Mentiras, cobarde!

**¡Mentiras, cobarde!:**

Me desperezo en mi cama y abro los ojos mientras mi estomago ruge con hambree haciendo honor al animal de mi casa. Me giro y veo mi despertador muggle, ya son las 6 de la tarde. Sorprendida me levanto y me visto con rapidez. He dormido durante más de 6 horas y yo sin inmutarme. Bajo a la cocina de la Madriguera donde Molly esta acabando de preparar la cena.

\- ¿Hola cariño como te encuentras? Ginny ya me lo contó todo, fuiste muy valiente- me pregunta con su sonrisa maternal.

\- Muy bien Molly, no fue nada- le digo correspondiéndole la sonrisa

\- Toma pequeña te guarde un poco de comida seguro que tienes hambre

\- Muchas gracia

Nada más poner el plato de comida en la mesa mi estomago vuelve a rugir. Me siento y me como lo preparado por la señora Weasley, que esta delicioso.

Una vez que he acabado de comer me levanto y limpio la vajilla usada.

\- Señora Weasley me gustaría ir a San Mungo...- le digo tímidamente

\- Claro Hermione, puedes ir. Los chicos están allí y Charley y Bill también.

Me despido con un abrazo de la matriarca de la casa y mediante la chimenea me voy al hospital. Nada más llegar me limpio la ceniza y camino por los pasillos de San Mungo desde el Hall a la habitación de Snape, pero me detengo en la esquina del corredor al oír unas voces muy familiares discutir.

\- ¡Como has podido! ¡Ella no se merece esto!- chilla Harry enfadado

\- ¡No dije nada que no fuese cierto!- le responde Ron.

\- ¡Esto no son mas que mentiras, sin ella no hubiésemos podido sobrevivir ni dos horas!

\- Callaos de una vez, Hermione se acerca- les ordena Bill.

Sorprendida por ser descubierta ando hacia ellos como si no hubiese escuchado nada y los saludo alegremente. Y me preocupo al ver a Harry con el ceño fruncido y tan enfadado que parecía que sus dientes se fueran a partir de tanto que apretaba sus mandíbulas.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas nos acabamos sentando en las sillas del corredor. Ginny y Harry acaban abrazados en las sillas, los hermanos mayores discuten sobre el futuro del ministerio y Ron y yo permanecemos callados uno frente al otro. Giro la cabeza hacia la pareja que forman mis amigos y no puedo evitar fijarme en el periódico que yace al lado del morocho. Me acerco despacio y lo cojo con curiosidad pues no he leído nada sobre la situación actual. Cuando despliego el periódico noto como la mirada de mis amigos se fija en mi y la tensión se palpa en el ambiente. Curiosa empiezo a leer la portada.

 _ **Las aventuras del trío dorado**_

 _ **¿Que hicieron durante el año que estuvieron desaparecidos? Preguntas y respuestas por parte de los integrantes del grupo.**_

 _Como ya sabrán hace apenas unos días que acabo la guerra con la gloriosa aparición del trío dorado en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Antes de que empezara la batalla final, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger aparecieron en la escuela donde con ayuda del grupo formado por Albus Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix, vencieron al Señor Tenebroso y a todos sus seguidores. Pero la gran pregunta es: ¿Donde estuvieron durante todo ese año? Muchos magos y brujas pensaban que estaban ocultos, otros que estaban muertos... Les recordamos queridos lectores que en algunos momentos pudimos saber que se encontraban sanos y salvos y que no dejaban de luchar, como en la huida de Gringotts sobre un dragón._

 _Pues bien nuestras dudas fueron resueltas ayer en la mañana por nada más ni nada menos que uno de nuestros héroes Ronald Weasley._

 _Resulta que estos tres muchachos habían estado buscando ciertos objetos con los cuales pudieron destruir al mago oscuro. (Véase la entrevista en la página siguiente)._

Sorprendida por lo leído cambio de página, donde sale una foto de los tres y empiezo a leer la entrevista con curiosidad y con confusión pues el pelirrojo me había afirmado que no había dicho nada.

…

 _\- Señor Weasley, ¿nos podría aclarar algunas dudas por favor?_

 _\- Claro, ¿que desean?_

 _\- Hace un año que no tenemos noticias de ustedes, solo que entraron en el Ministerio, en Gringotts y después en Hogwarts donde se libró la batalla final. ¿Que estuvieron haciendo durante todo ese tiempo?_

 _\- ¿Usted que cree? Intentando destruir a Voldemort_

 _\- ¿Estando ocultos?_

 _\- Buscábamos ciertas cosas por parte de Dumbledore para poder derrotar al Señor Tenebroso definitivamente, y si los mortífagos nos encontraban no hubiésemos podido hacer nada._

 _\- ¿Y donde estaban?¿Como lograron sobrevivir?_

 _\- En un bosque, cambiábamos de lugar para que no nos localizaran. Harry y yo cazábamos y buscábamos esos objetos para destruirlos y Hermione cocinaba y cuidaba la tienda._

 _\- ¿Como supieron donde buscar? ¿Como destruyeron el señor Potter y usted los objetos?_

 _\- Dumbledore nos dejo pistas. Buscamos la espada de Gryffindor y cuando la encontré destruimos el primer objeto,_

 _\- ¿Es cierto que Granger y usted son novios?_

 _\- Si. Bueno yo le gustaba desde hacia unos años y en la batalla decidió declararse y desde entonces estamos saliendo. (Para más información vean la p.5)_

Yo agarraba el periódico con las manos crispadas, los labios fruncidos y los ojos entrecerrados, y temblaba como si fuese a explotar. Pero intentando controlarme fui a la página 5.

… _Por algunos sanadores de San Mungo, también nos hemos enterado que están protegiendo a Severus Snape, un peligroso y buscado mortífago mano derecha de Voldemort. Cosa que el señor Weasley nos ha confirmado con claras muestras de desagrado._

 _Como verán los dos valientes magos hicieron todo lo posible por derrotar al Señor Oscuro, mientras la señorita Granger cocinaba y hacia de enfermera._

 _Otra vez se demuestra como Granger solo busca la fama, saliendo con un solicitado y admirado héroe de guerra y llevándose el merito de los otros dos muchachos. Krum, Potter, Weasley... ¿Cual será la siguiente víctima de Granger? ¿Se conformara con salir con uno de nuestros grandes héroes, o buscara otra presa?_

 _Articulo escrito por Rita Skeeter_

 _Periodista de El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja._

Mis manos agarraban el periódico con tanta fuerza que se había hecho una pequeña fisura en el papel. Temblaba de furia. ¿Como podía haber hecho eso? ¿Como podía haberme mentido de tal manera? ¿Como podía haber empequeñecido mi compromiso en esta guerra y agrandado el suyo como si fuese el único que ayudo? Ya entendía porque Harry estaba tan enfadado con él.

Miro a los chicos uno por uno; Harry me mira suplicándome perdón con la mirada por haberlo ocultado, Ginny me mira cabizbaja, Charley y Bill me miran arrepentidos por lo que ha hecho su hermano. Mientras Ron tiene el descara de mirarme con una sonrisa en la cara.

Enfadada por lo leído, por las mentiras y por la indiferencia que muestra Ron, no me puedo controlar mas y le doy un fuerte puñetazo en la cara tal y como se lo di a Malfoy en tercero, y le tiro de la silla de un empujón.

Los 4 se levantan sorprendidos para intentar evitar cualquier desgracia que vaya a pasar.

El pelirrojo me mira sorprendido desde el suelo, pero rápidamente se levanta y me encara.

\- ¿Se puede saber a que vino eso?- me pregunta gritando .

\- ¿Que a que vino eso? ¡¿Que a que vino eso?!- repito alterada- ¿Y tu que crees? Has sido capaz de mentirme a la cara, de decir que no habías dado ninguna información...

-¡Era una sorpresa!- me corta indignado.

\- Pues vaya sorpresa Ronald- lo reprende Ginny

\- ¿Así? Con que una sorpresa... ¡Me dices que me acueste contigo, me comparas con la puta de Lavander y encima me entero de que mi "supuesto novio" me deja por los suelos y me humilla delante de toda la comunidad mágica!- le digo chillando y recalcando las palabras "supuesto novio".

\- ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ¡Solo dije la verdad!- Me chilla tan rojo como su pelo.

\- Ron sin ella no hubiésemos conseguido ni destruir el primer horrocrux. Por si no lo recuerdas quien lo tenia todo listo por si sucedía algo, como así fue, era ella. La que nos mantuvo cuerdos y unidos durante todo ese año fue ella. La que te curo de la despartición, la que nos curaba las heridas, la que buscaba cualquier respuestas, cualquier salida para encontrar los horocruxes fue ella- dice enfadado Harry

\- ¡Mentira, hubiésemos sobrevivido igual!- grita en sus trece.

\- ¡Ronald te recuerdo que el que no paraba de quejarse por todo eras tú!- le grito.

\- ¿¡Y que querías, que me conformara!?

\- ¡No, pero todos apechugábamos con lo que teníamos!

\- Bueno... y que eso... ¡A demás somos pareja es normal que estemos juntos!- vuelve a contraatacar.

\- Yo no creo eso Ron. No somos pareja.

\- ¿¡Como que no!?- dice histérico- ¡nos besamos!

\- ¡Ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre eso! ¡Ni me has pedido salir!

\- ¡Claro que no hemos podido siempre aquí en el hospital cuidando del murciélago! ¡Y encima vas y le das sangre al mortífago ese!

\- ¡Si le he donado sangre porque no se merece morir!

\- ¡Si que se lo merece, mira como nos trataba! ¡TODO LO QUE HIZO!

\- ¡Y ESO TE DA DERACHO A MENTIRME Y A DEJARME POR LOS SUELOS, DICIENDO MENTIRAS A TODO EL MUNDO MÁGICO!

\- ¡NO DIJE MÁS QUE VERDADES EN LA ENTREVISTA!- Repite sin ningún argumento para defenderse.

Yo lo miro fríamente, al más puro estilo Snape, y los chicos se tensan esperando mi reacción.

 _-Bueno si vamos por ahí... yo también se jugar a ese juego-_ Pienso con una sonrisa cínica en mi rostro.

\- Bueno Ron quizás si que hayas dicho algunas verdades entre tus mentiras...- le digo tranquilamente

\- Ves como tengo razón...

\- … Pero te faltaron decir algunas cosas ¿verdad?- sigo sin prestarle atención- Por ejemplo... que huiste como un cobarde ¿mmm? - le digo con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja alzada.

\- ¡NO SOY UN COVARDE!- grita con los puños cerrados.

\- ¿A nooo? Y ¿por que cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles y tu te cansaste de comer siempre lo mismo, de estar en la misma encrucijada huiste?

\- ¡NO HUÍ!

\- ¡Huiste como un cobarde y un egoísta! ¡Y solo por celos, porque pensaste que entre Harry y yo había algo! ¡Todos sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil y lo aceptamos, a pesar de todo! ¡Y después de semanas preocupados por ti vuelves con el rabo entre las patas, diciendo que no te habías atrevido a volver a casa pero que habías ido al refugio!- Ahora no quería controlarme, no quería calmarme, quería enfadarlo, hacerlo explotar, hacerle sentir la rabia que yo siento.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡CALLATÉ!- grita histérico sacando la varita del bolsillo.

\- ¿POR QUE ME TENGO QUE CALLAR?- le digo alzando otra vez la voz- Tu dijiste algunas verdades- le digo con burla, pues la mayoría eran mentiras- ¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO DERECHO A DECIR LA VERDAD!

Ron levanta el brazo y me lanza un hechizo el cual bloqueo con rapidez y facilidad, pues ya esperaba una reacción parecida. Me dispongo a devolverle el ataque cuando se oye un grito desde la habitación:

\- ¡SE VAN A CALMAR O TENGO QUE SALIR YO NIÑATOS IMBECILES!- Chilla Snape.

Los dos hermanos mayores reaccionan y se llevan a Ron, mientras Harry y Ginny me miran boquiabiertos. Yo me giro y me miro en le espejo que hay en el pasillo para saber que sucede, y también me sorprendo, pues en mi pelo chisporrotean peligrosamente unas chispas color azul eléctrico.

 **Nota final:** Espero que no me maten, sobretodo los/las fans de Ron. Me gusto escribirlo, aunque se me borro una vez (yo y mis dedos). Ojala os guste :)


	10. Encontrado

**Encontrado:**

Guardo mi varita con cuidado en mi manga y me giro tranquilamente poniéndome bien el pelo. Nada más girarme no puedo evitar sorprenderme por los espectadores reunidos. Haciendo caso omiso a los sanadores entro a la habitación un poco inquieta. Allí, sentado en la cama, se encuentra Snape con cara de pocos amigos mirándome fijamente.

\- Siento haberle despertado profesor, no era mi intención...

\- ¿Enserio? Pues cualquiera lo diría con los gritos que daba. Hasta los prisioneros de Azkaban la han oído- responde con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Como se encuentra? Veo que ya no tose tanto- le pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

\- ¡Que observadora! ¿Y usted que cree Granger?

\- Oiga profesor, podría tener un poco de consideración al fin y al cabo fue ella quien dono la sangre que le salvo- le responde Harry que acaba de entrar junto a Ginny.

\- ¡Cállate Harry!- le digo yo entre dientes, pues no quería que Snape supiese esos detalles.

\- ¡Yo no le pedí nada!- replica Snape como un niño pequeño.

\- Y a demás ella fue quien...

\- ¡Harry, que te calles!- le digo lanzándole una mirada cortante, para que cerrase la boca.

No quiero que Snape se entere de que yo le salve, ya esta lo suficiente molesto con saber que sigue vivo.

\- Hágale caso Potter- le dice el Maestro de Pociones a mi amigo.

\- Bueno en todo caso solo quería saber como se encuentra y darle las gracia por todo profesor- responde Harry más calmado intentando aligerar la situación cambiando de tema al igual que yo hice antes.

\- No lo hice por ti- responde él con desprecio

\- Aun así. Y también me gustaría que supiera que tiene nuestro apoyo y que responderemos por usted en el ministerio.

\- Hagan lo que quieran. Ahora que han visto como estoy ¿se pueden marchar de una vez o los tengo que seguir aguantando?- nos despide secamente.

Nosotros nos despedimos y marchamos rumbo a la Madriguera.

En casa de los Weasley nos esperan todos los hermanos reunidos, Molly y Arthur que ya había vuelto del ministerio. Ron ya había contado su versión de lo sucedido, y sus hermanos mayores no habían intervenido.

\- ¿Hermione que ha pasado en el hospital?- me pregunta Molly después de saludarnos.

\- Señora Weasley vera... yo... yo solo- tartamudeo incomoda.

Se que Ron se lo merecía y también se que me sobrepase al pegarlo, pero no pude controlarme. Y me preocupa que por una estupidez pierda a las únicas personas que tengo.

\- Mama- corta Ginny mi tartamudeo- ¿has leído el periódico?

\- No, tu padre lo acaba de traer.

\- Pues sera mejor que lo lean y entenderán lo sucedido señora Weasley- le responde Harry.

Tardaron unos minutos en leerlo todo, y cuando acabaron estaban muy sorprendidos por lo dicho.

Molly nos mira con sorpresa a Harry y a mi, y mi amigo decide intervenir.

\- Señora Weasley, la mayoría de lo escrito es falso. Sin Hermione no hubiésemos podido hacer nada...- y a partir de ahí empezaron las explicaciones.

Al acabar Molly y Arthur estaban muy molestos con Ron, al cual castigaron y reprendieron severamente.

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Pasaban las horas, los días, las semanas. Hace apenas dos semanas y tres días que acabó la guerra, dos semanas desde que le hicieron la transfusión a Snape, dos semanas desde que discutí con Ron y no volvimos ni a mirarnos, dos semanas desde que me fui a vivir con Harry en Grimmauld Place una semana desde que empezó la restauración de Hogwarts, y cuatro días desde que misteriosamente el profesor Snape desapareció de San Mungo sin dejar rastro.

El ministerio al completo lo buscaba y había organizado una cacería entre los aurores, pero no estaba en ningún lugar del mundo mágico, ni en su casa en Spinner's End. La orden lo buscaba todos los lugares en los que sabían que podría estar, pero tampoco lo encontramos.

A diferencia del ministerio la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que restaban con vida creían en la inocencia del profesor, y los que no le daban el beneficio de la duda a pesar de que no confiasen en él.

Hoy Harry y yo nos dirigimos a Hogwarts, para ayudar con las tareas de restauración de las torres, que estaban completamente dañadas. Y después iríamos a hablar con el retrato Dumbledore que nos había pedido que fuésemos.

Una vez acabada nuestra parte subimos al despacho del director donde nos esperaba el mago sentado en su retrato.

\- ¿Hermione Harry como estáis?- nos pregunta el anciano con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien señor. ¿Para que nos ha hecho llamar?- le respondo correspondiendo su sonrisa.

\- Muchachos he estado pensando y creo que se donde podrías hallar a Severus. Hace tiempo que ando pensando en ello, pero encuentro que es un poco improbable que se encuentre allí después de lo que paso.

\- ¿Dumbledore donde puede estar?- le pregunta Harry un poco impaciente.

\- Veras Harry... Severus, como ya sabrás, tenia familia mágica: la familia Prince- nos explica tranquilamente- Muy poca gente sabe sus orígenes, por lo tanto nadie sabe que tiene otra casa a demás de la de Spinner's End: la casa de sus abuelos. Es poco probable que se encuentre allí por lo sucedido en el pasado, pero supongo que es un sitio donde nadie buscaría- acaba mirándonos por encima de las gafas de media luna.

\- ¿Cree que estará allí?- le pregunta Harry.

\- No tengo duda de ello.

\- Gracias señor, iremos a buscarle- le digo con una sonrisa- ¿donde se sitúa la casa?

\- En la isla de Skye en Highland, Escocia. Es la casa Prince, si no me confundo creo que sigue conectada por red Flu.

\- Gracias profesor Dumbledore, le mantendremos informado- le responde Harry antes de irnos por la chimenea rumbo a la casa.

Llegamos a la casa en apenas unos segundos, me sacudí la ceniza de mis ropas. Toda la habitación se hallaba en penumbra, iluminada apenas por un par de velas que se consumían lentamente, dando un toque lúgubre a la estancia. Las raídas cortinas negras estaban corridas sobre los inmensos ventanales de la morada, y los antiguos muebles oscuros daban un toque espeluznante en la sala. Parecía una de esas escenas de las películas de terror muggles. Me giro lentamente hacia la chimenea tallada en mármol negro sobre la cual se encuentra el blasón de la familia. Era un bonito dibujo con una daga plateada y un cuervo negro sobre un fondo verde botella.

De repente se oye una voz fuerte y sedosa en la estancia pronunciando un conjuro bastante conocido dirigido a nosotros dos:

\- ¡Desmaius!

El potente hechizo dio de lleno en ambos jóvenes, dejándolos inconscientes.

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Llevaba cuatro días oculto en esta dichosa casa. Sabia que aquí no le buscarían y si lo hicieran el estaría preparado para lo que se avecinara.

No era cobarde y no temía a los mortífagos prófugos que le buscaban ni al ministerio, pero si querían atraparle no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Al fin y al cabo el era Severus Snape, no un simple mago.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que su destino era Azkaban o la muerte, y no quería evitar ni una ni la otra, lo afrontaría como siempre había hecho.

Permanecía en la oscuridad de ese salón, dormido en un sillón. Pero un resplandor verde lo despertó y sacando con rapidez la varita de su manga se preparo para atacar. Distinguió perfectamente a las dos personas que habían entrado gracias a que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, pero se sorprendió que lo encontraran pues nadie sabia de la existencia de este lugar.

Me puse de pié lentamente y levanto su brazo apuntando a los recién llegados y con fuerza pronuncie el hechizo:

\- ¡Desmaius!

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Poco a poco volvía a abrir los ojos y empezaba a ver borroso. Podía ver una sombra oscura de pié delante de nosotros, la cual supuse que seria Snape. Me levante tambaleándome y observé que la estancia estaba iluminada con unas cuantas velas, que permitían ver con más claridad mi alrededor y noto como a mi lado Harry empieza a despertar.

\- Fuera... de... mi... casa- ordena Snape arrastrando fríamente las palabras.

\- ¿¡Pero como se ha... Como ha... Como a podido hechizarnos?!- le increpo gritando.

\- ¡Oh! ¡A sido muy fácil! Simplemente levante la varita, pensé en el hechizo y lo pronuncie- responde con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

\- ¡Muy gracioso! ¿¡Y se puede saber por que lo hizo?!

\- Me defendía de intrusos- me responde mirándome fijamente a los ojos, taladrándome con su mirada.

\- ¡No hubiésemos sido ningún intruso si no se hubiera fugado de San Mungo! ¡Llevamos 4 días buscándole!- le reprocho indignada

\- Creo, señorita Granger, ¡que cuando alguien se va sin dejar rastro es para que nadie le encuentre!

\- Pues creo que no se oculto muy bien señor- le responde Harry mientras se levanta tambaleante.

\- Cállese Potter. La única persona que sabía de esta casa era Dumbledore, así que, no tengo ninguna duda de que fue él quien os dio la localización de este lugar- le contesta el profesor con suficiencia.

Nosotros dos nos sonrojamos al instante.

\- Si profesor, nos lo dijo él. Pero no puede permanecer oculto eternamente, entréguese y limpie su nombre.

\- ¿Granger se cree que me voy a entregar en bandeja de plata? Si los aurores o los mortífagos quieren cogerme que me busquen. Y ahora fuera de mi casa- nos dice empujándonos hacia la puerta de malas maneras.

\- Señor por favor...

\- Los dos. Fuera. ¡Ya!- repite molesto señalando la puerta abierta.

\- Profesor...-pero no puedo acabar la frase ya que con un hechizo nos saca de la casa y cierra la puerta con un portazo.

Me levanto del suelo y voy directa a la entrada, pero un conjuro me lanza de espaldas antes de llegar a tocas el pomo.

Molestos y decepcionados por nuestro fracaso, nos aparecemos en Grimmauld Place. Pero al menos había servido de algo: ya sabíamos donde estaba, solo hacia falta hacerle entrar en razón.

 **Nota final:** Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto llegara la parte más animada de la historia.

Y también espero algún review de vuestra parte, acepto tomatazos, hechizos o maldiciones.


	11. Encerrona, agradecimientos y lágrimas

**Encerrona, agradecimientos y lágrimas:**

Definitivamente el profesor Snape no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Llevábamos 1 semana intentando que razonase, pero el ignoraba nuestros esfuerzos. Y encima en el ministerio los aurores estaban cada vez más desesperados. Cada mañana Harry o yo íbamos a su casa, pero los hechizos protectores seguían puestos, y nos volvían a lanzar de espaldas contra el suelo.

Después de una semana ambos ya estábamos hartos por la reacción del profesor y habíamos decidido idear un plan para convencerlo. Así que hoy en mi turno lo iba a hacer entrar en razón sí o sí, costase lo que costase y de la forma que fuese.

Después de vestirme, Harry y yo repasamos los detalles del plan. Y al acabar de desayunar cojo mi varita, la cual guardo en mi manga, y cojo también mi capa poniéndome la capucha. Decidida me desaparezco a la vez que se crean una llamas verdes en la chimenea, y aparezco justo en frente de la mansión Prince.

\- ¡Buenos días profesor! ¿¡Saldrá hoy o se ocultará a dentro como cada día?!- le pregunto a gritos tanteando el terreno.

Al cabo de unos minutos, viendo que el orgulloso profesor solo me ignora, decido pasar al plan B. Ya que la diplomacia había fallado, intentaría destruir los encantamientos protectores y entrar en la casa a la fuerza. Doy vueltas al rededor del recinto inspeccionando en que lugar las barreras están más débiles y una vez encontrado empiezo a lanzar contra-hechizos para romperlas. Poco a poco noto como la magia que rodea la casa se va debilitando y preparándome para entrar lanzo la ultima rayo de luz plateado que acaba destruyendo las barreras.

Llego a la puerta lo más rápido que puedo antes de que volviese a poner los hechizos y doy algunos golpes a la madrea, pero el pocionista decide volver a ignorarme como si de ráfagas de viento se tratase. Decidida levanto la varita contra la puerta:

\- ¡Bombarda Máxima!- pronuncio a la vez que se revienta la entrada.

Aprovechando la polvareda entro cautelosamente, pero nada más dar un par de pasos noto una mano firme agarrándome por detrás e inmovilizándome el brazo donde llevo mi varita a la vez que una varita negra apunta a mi cuello.

\- Veo, Granger, que ni usted ni Potter entienden que es una propiedad privada ni saben que es querer que nadie te moleste- susurra calmado en mi oreja.

A mi se me eriza el vello de la nuca, pues hay que reconocer que siempre es más peligroso un Snape calmado que un Snape gritando. Pero cogiendo coraje le respondo con valentía:

\- Veo yo también, profesor, que no ha cambiado de idea y que sigue tan terco como hace una semana- le digo recalcando la palabra "profesor".

\- No sea insolente conmigo señorita Granger, sabe que conmigo no se juega, y dudo que le gusten las consecuencias al hacerlo- informa con un tono peligroso en la voz.

\- No lo dudo profesor- le digo zafándome de su agarre y mirándole a los ojos- pero ¿sabe que? Conmigo tampoco se juega- respondo con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

El levanta su ceja izquierda ante el comentario, y yo aprovechando su descuido me agarro a su brazo, y moviendo rápidamente mi varita nos aparezco en el pasillo de entrada de Grimmauld Place; donde esta casi toda la Orden reunida: el nuevo ministro Kingsley, todos los Weasley a excepción de Ginny y Ron, McGonagall y todos los profesores de Hogwarts pertenecientes a la Orden.

Al identificar donde estamos Snape me mira iracundo y sin espesarlo lanza un hechizo que me impacta de lleno en el pecho lanzándome despedida contra la pared. Un poco aturdida por el golpe en la cabeza me pongo en guardia dispuesta a defenderme y el vuelve a blandir su varita lanzando un hechizo que desvío fácilmente. Justo cuando vamos a atacarnos de nuevo Harry y Minerva se ponen en medio evitando la pelea. Pero Snape intenta lanzarme el hechizo desde el lateral, el cual la directora bloquea.

\- Ni se te ocurra Snape- le responde con firmeza.

Viendo que a la fuerza no podría salir de allí mueve la varita para intentar desaparecerse, pero la casa estaba hechizada para evitar apariciones desde que llegué con él.

\- Como habrás notado de aquí no puedes irte- le informa burlona McGonagall.

Él bufando como animal enfadado baja su varita, pero la mantiene en su mano.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunta molesto arrastrando las palabras.

\- Básicamente te llevaremos a un juicio- le responde la directora.

\- ¡Y para eso han tenido que reventar la puerta de mi casa! A demás ¿para que juzgarme? Saben que soy culpable- le responde Snape fríamente.

\- Hay gente que cree lo contrario- lo contesta Kingsley.

\- ¡Pues creen mal!- grita el profesor.

\- Muchacho creo que te equivocas- responde una voz dentro de un cuadro.

Al instante todos nos giramos hacia el retrato, el cual Severus mira como si pudiera quemarlo con tan solo su mirada.

\- Dejarnos solos por favor- pide Albus.

Todos nos giramos dispuestos a irnos a la biblioteca, pero Dumbledore nos detiene.

\- Excepto vosotros dos- dice señalándonos desde la pintura.

Nosotros así lo hacemos, y una vez que se marchan todos los demás a la biblioteca, el ex-director habla tranquilamente:

\- Primero señorita Granger, creo que debería curarse el labio.

Yo paso mi dedo índice por mis labios y me sorprendo al verlo con sangre. Pero con un pase de varita, el labio vuelve a estar como antes.

\- Muy bien. Y ahora ¿Severus quieres decirme algo?- pregunta tranquilamente con ambas manos unidas bajo su barbilla.

\- ¡Sí viejo loco! ¡Muchas cosas!- grita enfadado- ¿¡Por qué diablos estoy vivo?! ¿¡Por qué diablos les dijiste donde estaba?! ¿¡Y por qué demonios me han preparado esta encerrona!?

\- Tranquilo muchacho. Lo primero, yo no tuve nada que ver- le responde con las manos extendidas en señal de inocencia- lo otro es obvio muchacho, no puedes permanecer oculto por siempre y menos cuando todo el ministerio te busca.

\- ¡Si que puedo!- le responde como niño enfadado.

\- Tarde o temprano te hubiesen encontrado.

\- ¡Si no hubiese sobrevivido no me estarían buscando!

\- ¿Sabes Severus? Al menos podrías mostrar un poco de agradecimiento por esta segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien- le reprende el ex-director.

Snape baja la cabeza antes las palabras dichas, y puedo notar la batalla que hay entre la ira y el arrepentimiento en su cabeza. Pero acaba ganando la ira en él.

\- ¿Agradecimiento?- pregunta resoplando con burla- ¿¡AGRADECIMIENTO A QUIEN!?- repite colérico.

Harry y yo brincamos sorprendidos y un poco asustados por el grito inesperado del pocionista.

\- ¡No tenía qué sobrevivir, tenía que haber muerto en esa maldita casa! ¡Y encima todo sigue igual, pero ahora ambas partes ponen precio a mi cabeza! ¡Y quieres que de las gracias! ¿¡Las gracias por condenarme una vez más a una vida que no quiero vivir!?- grita enfadado.

Justo al pronunciar la última palabra, pone una mueca de dolor y lleva una mano a su cuello, justo en la herida de Nagini. Pero rápidamente se repone intentando borrar cualquier rastro de debilidad, y mira fijamente y con ira al retrato.

\- ¡Sí! - le responde Dumbledore firmemente- te meres una segunda oportunidad muchacho, una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz.

\- ¡Nunca seré feliz! ¡Te enteras! ¡NUNCA!- grita histérico- A demás ¿a quien si se puede saber he de darle las gracias? ¡Si no sé quien fue el desgraciado que me salvó!

Harry y yo nos tensamos molestos por el desprecio que muestra Snape ante la persona que lo ayudo, pero sobretodo porque ambos sabemos que fui yo. Harry le mira firmemente y antes de que pueda evitar callarle reprende a Snape.

\- Profesor ESA persona le ha salvado la vida- le dice cortante- Y aunque no agradezca ese hecho al menos podría mostrar un poco de respeto- acaba intentando controlar el genio de Snape pues había cerrado los puños con ira.

\- ¡No me hable de respeto Potter! ¡Ese mal nacido no...!

\- ¿No a pensado profesor que ese mal nacido y desgraciado quizás es una chica?- le pregunto cortándolo harta ya de los insultos a mi persona- Es más ¿quiere que le revele algo? Ese mal nacido y desgraciado ¡SOY YO!

El ex-director y el pocionista se giran sorprendidos a ver a la muchacha quien avergonzada baja la cabeza, y con lágrimas en las mejillas se marcha como alma que persigue el diablo hacia su habitación de Grimmauld.

0o0o0o0o00o00o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

 **Nota de la autora:** Sí, me tarde un poco en hacer este capítulo. Por cierto acepto recomendaciones y criticas de los lectores, así que ya saben si tienen alguna objeción o algo que decir lo escriben abajo y pulsan en Review que no cuesta nada y se les agradece.


	12. ¿Por qué me salvó?

¿Por qué me salvó?

Los días pasaban lentamente en Grimmauld Place. Desde el día en el que se supo quien salvo a Snape, me escondía de todo el mundo, y solo hablaba con Harry lo justo y necesario.

6 días atrás, después de que huyese cuando revelé ante Albus y Severus quien fue la tonta que lo salvó, Snape se instaló obligado en una habitación de invitados, justo al lado de la mía.

Llevo todos estos días evitándolo constantemente, por lo tanto me recluía en mi habitación o en la biblioteca, cuando estaba vacía, y solo bajaba a la cocina en las comidas, donde el pocionista ni aparecía. Creo que Snape hacía lo mismo, pues en estos días solo lo vi una vez, en la pequeña biblioteca situada al lado del comedor.

Yo abrí la puerta con un libro en la mano buscando un lugar tranquilo para leer, y me encontré cara a cara con él, que se disponía a salir. Ambos levantamos a la par la mirada, y nuestro ojos se conectaron durante unos instantes, sintiendo como la electricidad recorría lentamente mi cuero, pero antes de que dijera tan solo una palabra di media vuelta y subí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Cualquier contacto, aunque fuese visual, nos resultaba sumamente incomodo a los dos, por ello llevábamos todo este tiempo intentando, desesperadamente, evitarnos el uno al otro.

Algunas veces era inevitable vernos en la distancia, pero cuando vislumbrábamos nuestras respectivas siluetas ambos cambiábamos nuestro rumbo para evitar cruzarnos.

Pero anoche harta ya de esta situación, decidí que ya era suficiente el comportarme de esta forma tan inmadura e impropia de mi. Así que se acabo el esconderme como una niña atemorizada.

Decidida bajo a desayunar a la cocina, y me siento al lado de un sorprendido Harry que, me mira extrañado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?

\- Si Harry ¿por?- pregunto extrañada

\- No, por nada. Solo que ya no miras como maniática a ver si esta Snape dentro- me responde con burla.

\- Muy gracioso- le contesto yo con sarcasmo- Simplemente he decidido no ocultarme más de Snape.

\- ¿Ya no temes lo que te diga o pregunte?- pregunta curioso.

\- Sí, pero no puedo ocultarme como él hace. ¿Al fin y al cabo somos Gryffindors no?- le digo con una sonrisa,

El asiente sorprendido.

Al cabo de un rato ambos acabamos nuestros desayunos y yo decido ir a la biblioteca. Subo despacio por las escaleras y me paro justo en frente de la puerta, pero el sonido de unos pasos bajando los escalones me alerta.

Presurosa abro la puerta y entro en la sala. Una vez dentro miro uno por uno los libros de la estancia, algunos de los cuales ya conozco.

Casi todos los ejemplares tratan sobre magia oscura o pociones y venenos prohibidos y letales. Pero algunos, a pesar de su escasez, explicaban y profundizaban en la magia blanca y la magia proveniente de las emociones y sentimientos.

Con curiosidad cojo un tomo titulado: " La magia emocional y su poder", y me siento en un sillón cerca de una mesita de madera negra.

Las horas pasan mientras yo permanezco absorta en la lectura, mi estomago hacia ya rato que había empezado a rugir con hambre, pero el libro era demasiado interesante como para dejar de leerlo. No por nada me llamaban ratón de biblioteca, pues al encontrar un buen libro no podía despegar la atención de él, ni tal siquiera para comer.

Tal era su concentración que sobre las 4 de la tarde aun leía, y solo separo la mirada del libro al oír la puerta abrirse.

Estaba ya sobre la mitad del grueso tomo, cuando me sobresalte al escuchar el clic del picaporte. Levante la cabeza lentamente y me paralice al ver al oscuro visitante. Snape permanecía en el marco de la puerta con un libro de cuero negro en su mano, mirándome visiblemente inquieto. Y justo cuando llevaba unos instantes mirándole el empezó a dar media vuelta para irse.

\- No hace falta que se vaya- le digo quedamente un poco nerviosa.

Él se gira como si tuviese un resorte.

\- ¿Perdón?- me pregunta sorprendido por mis palabras.

\- Digo, que no hace falta que se vaya profesor- le repito esta vez más segura.

Él asiente, y sin decir una palabra se sienta en el sillón en frente mio, donde se pone a leer el libro que llevaba en la mano.

Llevábamos ya casi una hora leyendo cuando con curiosidad levante la mirada del libro para observarlo.

Snape estaba sentado cómodamente con las piernas cruzadas y el libro permanecía apoyado en su regazo. SU rostro, enmarcado por dos densos mechones de pelo, estaba relajado. Y sus profundos ojos negros seguían las líneas del libro, leyéndolas con calma y concentración. Su piel, más pálida de lo usual, contrastaba notablemente con la negrura de su cabello y ropas. Del cuello de la levita sobresalía una parte de la venda visiblemente ensangrentada. Y sus finos labios fruncidos acentúan el serio gesto que porta.

Incomoda por permanecer viéndolo embobada, muevo la cabeza y vuelvo a fijarme en mi lectura.

Al cabo de un rato me vuelve a rugir la barriga y con las mejillas sonrojadas levanto otra vez la vista, y me encuentro a Snape con una media sonrisa burlona.

\- Veo que su estomago pretende gritar a los cuatro vientos los orgulloso que esta de que su dueña sea una Gryffindor- dice de forma irónica.- ¿Se puede saber desde cuando no come?- acaba levantando la ceja.

\- Desde las 10 de esta mañana-le contesto cohibida.

\- No falle en el apodo- dice para si mismo- ¿Que sucede? ¿Que es tan condenadamente sabelotodo que no puede ni para 5 minutos para comer algo?

\- Simplemente se me fue el tiempo, señor.

\- Seguro Granger, no tengo ninguna duda de ello- responde irónico.

Indignada abro la boca para responderle, pero antes siquiera poder decir una palabra él me corta:

\- ¡Kreacher!

El elfo aparece con un sonoro crac en la habitación y se inclino en una profunda reverencia.

\- Quiere algo el señor Snape?

\- Trae una bandeja con té y pasta para dos

\- Si señor, ¿el de siempre señor?

-Si

El viejo elfo con una reverencia se volvió a desaparecer.

\- ¿Y eso?- le pregunto extrañada.

\- Al contrario que usted, señorita Granger, yo me alimento de vez en cuando, tengo esa extraña costumbre- me responde con sarcasmo antes de bajar la cabeza y seguir leyendo.

Enfadada me muerdo la lengua para evitar decir algo de lo que seguramente después me arrepentiré, y me quedo mirándolo fijamente. Pero pronto reacciono y vuelvo a la lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Noto como Granger me mira con enfado y sonrío con burla internamente. Es tan fácil herir a un orgulloso león, tan fácil hacerlos rabiar. Tanto orgullo tienen, que es tan fácil manipularlos y enfadarlos. Son extraños los Gryffindors, tan tercos y predecibles y, con sus estúpidas muestras de caridad. Pero debía reconocer que eran valientes, aunque imprudentes. Es fácil analizarlos, pero con Granger en especial, me cuesta más.

Siempre estudiando o leyendo, fiel a las normas, pero las rompía con frecuencia para ayudar a sus amigos. Una muchacha más madura de lo usual, escondida detrás de los libros. Una condenada e irritable ratón de biblioteca y una endiablada sabelotodo. Terca, orgullosa y sacrificada; astuta, inteligente, sagaz. Con comportamientos tan contradictorios que a veces me sorprende. Y aunque me moleste admitirlo hay veces que me entra curiosidad hacia ella, y mas ahora. Llevo tantos días pensando quien podría haberme salvado mi penosa vida que, ahora que lo se, mi cabeza se ha llenado de muchas dudas de las cuales no tengo respuesta. Y haría todo lo necesario por obtenerlas.

Se oye un ruido en la habitación y levanto a la mirada a la vez que el elfo se retira con una reverencia después de dejar la bandeja en la mesa de madera.

Me levanto y con una mirada extrañada de parte de ella pongo el té en las tazas.

\- ¿Quiere leche o azúcar?

\- Le... leche por favor- me contesta tartamudeando ligeramente.

Lleno de leche ambas tazas y sonrío sardónicamente ante su cara de sorpresa al ver que yo también le pongo leche a mi infusión.

Tranquilamente ambos cogemos nuestras taza y le damos un sorbo a la bebida. Así ambos nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio en el cual no puedo evitar perderme de nuevo en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué? Esa es mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no pude haber muerto en esa destartalada casa? ¿Por qué logré sobrevivir?

\- ¿Por qué me salvó?- digo inconscientemente a la vez que llevo mi mano izquierda a la herida de mi cuello, la cual hacía un rato que había empezado a arder causándome un dolor casi insoportable. Pero no iba a permitirme el lujo de mostrarlo, y mucho menos delante de ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Sorprendida, esa es la palabra que define cómo estoy ahora. Es tan extraño ver a Snape comportarse de una forma... una forma tan... bueno una forma tan poco Snape. Pero es un Slytherin, y como buen miembro des u casa nunca hace nada sin esperar algo a cambio. Algo quiere, el problema es: ¿el que?

Cojo la taza y le doy un pequeño sorbo para disimular mi incomodidad, y justo cuando estoy a punto de tragarme la infusión, oigo la pregunta que tanto temía escuchar:

\- ¿Por qué me salvó?

Sorprendida me atraganto con la bebida y empiezo a toser sin parar. Una vez que puedo controlar la tos, levanto la mirada y lo observo confundida.

-¿Perdón?

\- Que ¿por qué me salvó?

\- No entiendo porque quiere saberlo profesor, ¿no puede conformarse con estar vivo?

\- Mire Granger, a mi no me venga con esas. Sabe que no quería sobrevivir. A demás, ¿no cree que cuando llegue el juicio tendrá que decir algo?

\- No sé porque lo salvé- le respondo quedamente.

\- Eso es lo que les dirá cuando le pregunten? "No lo sé". Y yo que la creía más inteligente- me contesta con ironía.

Estaba harta. Harta de que se creyese superior, harta de su actitud prepotente, harta de sus exigencias, de sus reproches.

\- ¡Mire profesor, quizás usted no pueda ver lo que esta frente a sus narices, que ayuda más estando vivo que muerto, pero hay gente que si lo ve!

\- ¡No se pase de lista conmigo!- me responde amenazante.

\- ¡Y USTED PIENSE UN POCO MÁS!

\- ¡CALLASE GRANGER! ¡NO TENIAS NINGUN DERECHO! ¡NINGUNO! ¡ A SALVARME LA VIDA!

\- ¡PUES CADA VEZ ME ARREPIENTO MÁS DE HABERLO HECHO!- le grito antes de levantarme y dirigirme a la puerta.

Cuando ya cojo el pomo, él me gira y me empuja contra la pared colocando ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, en una posición amenazante sin dejarme ninguna salida.

Sus ojos negros brillan con una llama de ira en su interior, y la herida de su cuello está empezando a sangrar de nuevo.

\- Ni se le ocurra hablarme con tal descaro y prepotencia, Granger- susurra peligrosamente arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¿Qué hará al respecto? Le recuerdo que ya no es mi profesor- le respondo retándolo.

Él se separa lentamente mirándome con un gesto de autosuficiencia y de burla en su rostro.

\- No, Granger. No lo soy.

-¡VAYASE AL INFIERNO!- le grito justo antes de marcharme de la biblioteca para ir a mi cuarto.

Pero él, incapaz de dejarme en paz, me sigue por las escaleras y me coge firmemente por el brazo antes de llegar a la puerta.

\- Suélteme- le digo fríamente amenazándolo con la varita.

\- No se atreverá- responde confiado.

Enfadada hago un ligero movimiento con la varita, y Snape me suelta el brazo enseguida mirándose la palma de la mano, la cual el hechizo había quemado superficialmente. Molesta me giro y le cierro la puerta en las narices. En dos zancada llego a mi capa y me echo enfadada.

Era frustrante, nunca había perdido los estribos como los pierdo con él. Intento hacer las paces y a la mínima ya tiene que estarse burlando y metiendo el dedo en el ojo a la gente. Apenada bajo la cabeza.

Razón en algo tiene, no puedo alegar eso en un juicio. Pero ¿por qué lo salvé? Simplemente no podía dejarlo allí, y menos después de saber con certeza de su inocencia, por mucho que sus actos mostrasen lo contrario.

De repente se oye un ruido muy fuerte en las escalera. Como si algo muy pesado cayese por ellas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

 **Nota final:** ¡Lo siento! Se que me tardé siglos en actualizar. Pero entre que la inspiración se me fue al garete y entre algunos problemas personales se me hizo imposible escribir este capítulo, y más porque me atasque a medias y no sabia como continuar. Pero el próximo lo actualizaré pronto.

Acepto reviews, criticas constructivas, tomatazos, maldiciones... ¡Lo que sea! Pero decirme que tal os parece anda.


	13. Recaída

**Recaída:**

De nuevo en el hospital. ¿Por qué no había podido controlarse? ¿Por que no había podido darse cuenta de la situación? De nuevo Snape estaba en el hospital y todo por su culpa. Y lo peor era que ahora los aurores y el ministerio ya sabían donde se encontraba y podrían apresarlo en cualquier momento.

FLASHBACK

De repente se oye un ruido muy fuerte en las escaleras, como si algo muy pesado cayese por ellas. Rápidamente me levanto temiendo por la causa. Me asomo a la barandilla y veo un bulto negro en el rellano. Asustada bajo corriendo por las escaleras y me acerco al cuerpo tendido en el suelo boca abajo. Con dificultad le doy la vuelta al profesor y me asusto al ver la venda y parte del cuello de la levita empapados en sangre. Despacio le toco la frente, pero aparto rápidamente la mono: estaba ardiendo por la fiebre.

Sin pensar saco mi varita y le envío mi patronus a Harry avisándole de la situación.

Con cuidado le empiezo a desabrochar la levita y la camisa empapadas en sangre para intentar curar la herida. A medio trabajo no puedo evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta de la situación: estaba desnudando a Snape, con fines profesionales, sí, pero estaba desnudando a Snape.

Los roces de mis dedos con su pecho, que sin querer sucedían al desabrochar los botones. Su pálida piel en contraste con sus ropas negras. Era una situación muy surrealista y sumamente incomoda, aunque estoy segura de que lo seria más si estuviese consciente. Seguramente, si despertase en este momento, me gritaría hecho una fiera y me maldeciría hasta el resto de mis días.

Con cuidado le retiro la venda, y puedo ver como la herida perecía haber estado cerrada y haberse vuelto a abrir de nuevo. Era extraño, pues al escapar de San Mungo la herida no estaba cerrada.

Me levanto rápidamente y me acerco al botiquín más cercano, cojo un par de pociones y unas gasas y vuelvo junto a él. Con cuidado saco el tapón de la poción azul y se la hago beber con cuidado a pesar de su inconsciencia. Una vez tomada la poción destapó la otra y vuelco unas gotas en la gasa. Unté con delicadeza a la poción cicatrizante en su herida la cual empezó a supurar un líquido plateado, con precaución le puse otra gasa impregnada de la poción verde y la volví a vendar con cuidado al mismo tiempo que Harry llegaba corriendo.

Se paró en seco, puso una mano en su costado y respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo me preguntó:

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No lo sé Harry... peleamos en la biblioteca... subí hasta mi cuarto... él me siguió y...y entonces..-le respondo nerviosa y shockeada por lo sucedido. Trago saliva y continuo- entonces cerré la puerta y a los pocos minutos oí un ruido extraño, y me asomé a ver... y él estaba... está...

\- Tranquila, ¿que le sucede?

\- No lo sé tiene fiebre, mucha. Y la herida está bastante mal.

\- Hay que llevárselo a San Mungo.

\- Pero Harry...-le respondo preocupada.

\- Ya Herms, pero tenemos qué llevárnoslo para que lo curen- me corta seriamente.

Yo asiento y entre los dos lo cogemos con cuidado y nos desaparecemos para volver a materializar-nos justo en medio del vestíbulo de San Mundo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sin esperarlo oigo un quejido y una maldición a mi lado, y me giro al instante para encontrarme con Snape que me miraba enfadado desde la cama.

\- Antes de que me reproche nada profesor, siento haberle hablado de esa manera en la casa. Sé qué tiene todo el derecho a saber porqué le salvé, pero le juro que no lo sé. Simplemente seguí mis impulsos.

Él levantó la ceja escéptico.

\- Vaya, una leona tragándose su orgullo para pedir disculpas. Aunque he de reconocer que yo también me sobrepase- Admite entre dientes- Y supongo, que esta vez también me ayudo usted ¿cierto?

Yo siento aceptando sus disculpas y afirmando sus suposiciones, y decido hacer la pregunta que llevo formulándome desde que volví a curarle la herida.

\- ¿Profesor?- le pregunto al cabo de unos minutos.

\- ¿Si Granger?

\- Vera al ver la herida de nuevo me resultó extraño ver como, a pesar de estar abierta, se hubiese cerrado anteriormente. Aquí en San Mungo no pudieron obtener la cura para el veneno ni consiguieron cerrarla. ¿Cómo consiguió usted aplacar la toxina y curarla?

\- Siempre queriendo saber todo lo que no conoce ¿verdad señorita Granger?

Yo me sonrojo ligeramente, y él deja escapar un suspiro viendo que no tendría otro remedio que explicármelo.

\- ¿Cree qué soy tan iluso como para no tener siempre un último recurso Granger?- Fabriqué un antídoto al veneno de la serpiente, pero aun me falta perfeccionarlo, por eso al dejar de tomarlo recaí. Aquí, en el hospital, tan solo mezclan distintos antídotos que logran estabilizarme, pero les faltan un par de ingredientes esenciales en la pócima que me suministran.

\- Pero usted dijo...

\- Que no quería sobrevivir a esta guerra, lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué fabrico el antídoto?

Él suspirando se sienta en la camilla con una mueca de dolor, que permanece solo unos instantes.

\- La creía más inteligente Granger. ¿Usted qué cree?

La muchacha se detiene a pensar uno segundos, pero antes de responder el profesor la corta.

\- A pesar de su inteligencia, y el coraje que mostraron ustedes 3; no tenía la seguridad de que todo acabase bien, necesitaba un último recurso por si todo fallaba y había la necesidad de actuar.

\- Pero no llevaba encima el antídoto, no le hubiera dado tiempo a tomárselo.

\- He ahí la cuestión, no tenía la intención de hacerlo, debía morir ahí. Pero usted cómo siempre se entrometió dónde no la llamaban y me salvó, ya no tenía otro remedio que tomarlo.

\- ¿Pero si lo tomaba, como recayó?

\- Al llegar a la mansión ingerí una gran dosis del antídoto, por eso pude aguantar tantos días sin tomarlo. Pero si no llega a ser así hubiera estado aquí bastante antes, gracias a usted, que destruyó casi todas las existencias al estallar la puerta de mi casa, y no he podido realizad ninguna tanda más.

\- ¿Cuál es? Yo lo podría preparar mientras usted está aquí.

\- Lo dudo mucho Granger. Esta poción es terriblemente delicada, un solo error y el resultado puede ser fatal, y alguien que ni tan siquiera puede realizar la poción de muertos en vida correctamente dudo que consiguiese prepararla.

\- ¿Y cuáles son los ingredientes que aquí no conocen?- pregunto curiosa pero a la vez molesta.

\- El veneno de la propia serpiente y lágrimas de fénix.

\- ¿Dónde está lo que queda?

\- Oculto en la casa.

Y ambos callan al oír unas voces y el picaporte de la puerta girarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras la charla se realzaba en el interior de la habitación, en el pasillo que conducía a ella, permanecía Harry inquieto por la espera. Pero de repente una luz plateada flotó hasta llegar justo enfrente suyo, que se transformó en un zorro que empezó ha hablar con la voz de Kingsley el actual ministro de magia.

" _Se ha descubierto su localización y vienen a llevárselo. En unos minutos estarán allí, estad atentos."_

Y una vez que la voz se apagó, el patronus se desapareció. El joven inquieto empezó a dar vueltas por el vestíbulo esperando la llegada indeseada de los hombres del ministerio.

A los pocos minutos empezó a oír unos pasos rápidos y pesados acercándose cada vez más a la sala.

\- ¿A qué vienen señores?- les pregunta el morocho al encontrarse frente a frente con ellos.

\- A usted no le incumbe señor Potter ahora si nos disculpa...- le responde uno de los aurores, el más corpulento y rubio.

\- Si han venido para lo que creo, sí, si me incumbe.

Los tres hombres, haciendo caso omiso al muchacho, pasan por un lado esquivándolo y Harry los sigue a toda prisa.

\- ¡No pueden llevárselo!

\- Sí Potter, si podemos- le responde el más veterano de los aurores enseñándole una orden del ministerio- Ahora apártese o será acusado por cómplice- acaba el auror al llegar a la habitación 394, donde está situado Snape.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por la puerta entran 3 hombres corpulentos con la varita en alto seguidos de Harry, el cual intenta evitar su entrada.

\- Severus Snape queda detenido por homicidio, traición a la comunidad mágica, y por pertenecer a la secta terrorista liderada por el mago tenebroso Lord Voldemort, los autodenominados mortífagos.

Severus, con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro, les mira con los brazos desafiándolos con la mirada altaneramente.

Dos de ellos se acercan para sujetar al profesor, mientras el otro auror aparece unos grilletes metálicos llenos de cerrojos, y se acerca lentamente al hombre.

-¡No, no se lo pueden llevar!¡Es inocente!¡Él no...!- grita Granger interponiéndose entre Severus y el auror, intentando que no se acercase a él, sin ningún resultado.

Al prenderlo, llevan al pasillo al maestro y lo empujan de malas formas por el corredor hacia el vestíbulo.

Por el corredor, el oscuro hombre permanecía con su fiera mirada en sus ojos, desafiando a cualquiera que se le cruzara. Soportando estoicamente los insultos, abucheos, gritos y amenazas de los demás pacientes y familiares. Ocultando y conteniendo tras su muro impenetrable la furia en su interior. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, y justo eso quería, pues era lo que se merecía por los atroces actos cometidos.

A empujones y tirones llegan al vestíbulo, donde decenas de periodistas empiezan a sacarle fotos y a formular preguntas a diestra y siniestra. Y con un sonoro _crac_ desaparecen los 4 hombres, seguidos por los 2 muchachos, rumbo al ministerio.

 **Nota final:** Se que me tardé a pesar de decir que ya lo tenía casi acabado, causa: no podía acceder a las historias ni editarlas.

Como siempre espero que os guste y como ya saben se agradecen los reviews sabiendo vuestra opinión.


	14. Juicio, Carta y Pérdida

**Antes de empezar me gustaría informaros de que este fic ya no participa en el reto anual ¡Esto es random! Del foro "el triangulo, donde tres, están unidos".**

 **Ahora si a leer y espero que os guste**

 _ **Juicio, Carta y Pérdida:**_

Las salas subterráneas y oscuras del ministerio se hallaban vacías. El silencio reinaba en el lugar interrumpido tan solo por el trajinar de unas pesadas cadenas portadas por un hombre con la apariencia tan oscura como las paredes, que permanecía sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared.

Ya está, ese era su destino. Hacía como 2 horas que los aurores lo habían apresado y llevado a esa sala, y a penas media hora atrás le habían informado que lo juzgarían dentro de una hora.

Estaba impaciente. Impaciente por lo que sucedería, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un juicio, pero sabía qué ni Potter ni Granger se estarían quietos. Y un golpe en la puerta se lo confirmó.

\- Profesor, somos nosotros. ¿Podríamos entrar? Necesitamos hablar con usted.

\- No, váyanse- les responde fríamente el prisionero.

Pero haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta, ambos muchachos entraron seguidos de la profesora McGonagall y Kingsley, estos últimos mirándole con firmeza.

\- Les dije que se fueran- les repite peligrosamente Snape.

\- No vamos a irnos, al igual que usted no va a ir a Azkaban- le responde Harry seriamente.

\- Se confunde bastante señor Potter. Yo voy a ir a Azkaban, lo quieran ustedes o no- responde él con un brillo un tanto extraño en los ojos.

\- Es inocente...

Pero antes de poder acabar la frase un par de aurores entran a la sala cogiendo a Severus de mala manera llevándoselo a rastras.

\- Nos vemos dentro- les dice Kingsley a sus compañeros de armas despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza.

Profesora y ex-alumnos se apresuraron por los pasillos siguiendo al primer grupo. A mitad del trayecto los aurores, Kingsley y el profesor tuercen por un pasillo hacia una de las entradas laterales de la sala, mientras los demás siguen por el mismo pasillo. A los pocos minutos llegan en frente de una puerta negra en la que se paran indecisos.

\- Sea cual sea el resultado de esto, tengan por segura que la verdad se sabrá, y podrán descubrir si es cierto lo que dicen- habla la profesora intentando, sin éxito alguno, calmar la tensión del ambiente.

Ambos muchachos respiran hondo y entran por la puerta principal de la sala, y la profesora los sigue dos minutos después con cara preocupada.

La cámara del juicio estaba apenas iluminada con unas cuantas antorchas de fuego verde colgadas de las paredes. Las tribunas de los juicios, pegadas a la pared, estaban llenas de magos y brujas. El ministro estaba sentado en la tribuna central más elevada, junto a otro mago. Situada en frente de la tribuna se hallaba una silla de la cual colgaban unas cadenas oxidadas y roñosas. En la tribuna trasera di la silla, se sentaban muchos periodistas y fotógrafos, de los cuales los muchachos distinguieron a algunos, como la cucaracha de Skeeter vestida con una ropa de lo más hortera.

Los jóvenes se sentaron seguidos de la profesora en una de las banquetas de las tribunas, y a los pocos minutos 2 aurores aparecieron por la puerta arrastrando a Snape tras ellos. Los aurores encadenaron a Snape en la silla y se marcharon otra vez por la misma puerta. Mientras un enorme ajetreo se armó en la sala, y Kingsley tuvo que apaciguar los ánimos.

Entonces el juicio empezó.

\- Magos y brujas del Wizengamot, hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar el juicio contra el prófugo mortífago Severus Snape- habló el mago junto a Kingsley, pues a él no le dejaban ser juez debido a que no creían que fuese totalmente imparcial.- Juez del caso Michael Barrow ¿Testigo de la defensa...?

\- Yo mismo me defenderé- hablo el profesor al ver como Potter empezaba a levantarse, al cual dejó estupefacto.

\- Señor Snape se le acusa de pertenecer a la organización de magos oscuros dirigida por Lord Voldemort, de asesinar y torturar a gente inocente a sangre fría, de traición, de la muerte del director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, y de permanecer oculto ante la justicia. ¿Cuál es su argumento?

\- Ninguno- le responde Snape mirándolo fijamente, retándolo con sus profundos ojos negros.

\- ¿Entonces, se declara culpable?¿No piensa defenderse?- le cuestiona el juez sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué defenderme, si los echos son claros?- pregunta Severus cómo si la respuesta fuese obvia.

\- Explíquese.

\- No pienso defenderme de algo de lo que soy culpable- le contesta Severus elevando la voz con una sonrisa sádica y un brillo de locura en la mirada- ¿Por qué creen que me uní a los mortífagos? ¿Por qué me obligaron? Permitanme corregirlos, pero se equivocan. Nadie me obligó a unirme. Me gustaba ver como la gente suplicaba para que lo matásemos, me gustaba oír el crujido de los huesos al romperse, el olor a sangre y carne putrefacta de nuestras victimas. Como sollozaban, rogaban y suplicaban hasta matarlos. Ver como poco a poco su alma era destruida y aniquilada por el tormento. Ver en los ojos de los otros el miedo y, cómo se les oscurecía la mirada mientras los mataba y les arrancaba el último resquicio de cordura- seguía Snape- Maté a Dumbledore porqué mi señor me lo pidió, y nunca me sentiré culpable por lo que he hecho durante estos años ¡Nunca!

Viendo el efecto que sus palabras causaban Snape se levantó de golpe de la silla, tirando de las cadenas cuanto podía, como si fuese un maniático encadenado. Y, sin que nadie se lo esperase, levanto su manga izquierda mostrando su marca claramente visible.

\- ¡Nunca me arrepentiré de ser lo que soy!- Gritó a todo pulmón con una mueca de locura en su rostro.

Toda la sala se hallaba en silencio, horrorizados por lo dicho. Los periodistas escribían todo lo que podían y la gente entre el jurado miraban con odio al profesor. Minerva, que le había dado el beneficio de la duda, ahora fruncía los labios con ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos. Harry y Hermione se hallaban en shock sin poder creer que pudiese haber actuado de tal manera.

\- ¡Snape, lo sentencio a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, en la zona de máxima seguridad y completamente incomunicado! ¡Aurores, llevároslo!- pronuncio la condena el mago que lo juzgaba.

Los mismos magos que lo trajeron entraron por la puerta a toda velocidad y desataron las cadenas de la silla para llevárselo. Snape forcejeaba y gritaba a todo pulmón como si estuviese poseído.

\- ¡Algún día mi señor regresara y os mataré a todos!

De repente se puso a reír a carcajadas justo antes de que le diesen un golpe en la cara para que se callara.

Los aurores sacaron arrastras de la sala a Snape, el cual aun sonreía al haberse salido con la suya. Las cosas iban como debían ir, por mucho que a otros les pesara. Él era culpable, y no iba a ser tan hipócrita como para negarlo.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00

¿Qué narices había pasado? Se preguntaban los muchachos y la profesora. No era posible que aquellos hubiese sucedido, era tan... tan surrealista.

\- Salgamos- dijo Harry al ver que un grupo de periodistas se acercaba a ellos.

Rápidamente las dos mujeres obedecieron y se dirigieron a las chimeneas de salida, donde reaparecieron en Grimmauld Place.

\- Debemos reunir a la Orden- informa la profesora seriamente- será mejor que preparen sus cosas.

\- ¿Para qué profesora?

\- Se ven a la Madriguera, Potter.

\- Pero profesora, sin avisar y además después de lo que pasó yo...

\- Si Granger, irán. Ya están avisados y los recibirán con los brazos abiertos. No pueden permanecer aquí solos más tiempo, ya no es seguro.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00

Una semana había pasado desde que Snape fue encarcelado en Azkaban. Una semana desde que habían sido trasladados a la Madriguera. Para Hermione era todo muy extraño. Estaba en la casa en la que pasaba cada verano con sus amigos, pero esta vez no se hablaba con uno de ellos. Esos días en la Madriguera habían sido demasiado extraños. Con la muerte de Fred la casa estaba sumamente silenciosa, un par de veces había visto como George lloraba en la cama de su hermano o vestía con su ropa. Los otros hermanos también permanecían tristes, y parte de la jovialidad de la casa había desaparecido por completo. Sospechaba también que algo se estaba cociendo entre los mayores de la Orden. Varia veces había visto a muchos de los que quedaban recorrer el vestíbulo y susurrando con los patriarcas Weasley, y cada vez que uno de los jóvenes se acercaba disimulaban cambiando de conversación. Una vez incluso pudo oír como susurraban su apellido.

Los días los pasaba a solas pensando y leyendo en su cuarto, o con Harry y Ginny si tenía la oportunidad de verlos a parte de en las comidas. Cada noche subía a la terraza del tejado y miraba a las estrellas y la luna, intentando encontrar en su brillo la luz que la guiara por el torbellino de sus pensamientos. Pensaba en sus padres, los cuales no sabía como estaban ni como revertir el hechizo. Pensaba en Snape y como poder sacarlo de Azkaban sin cometer una locura. Pensaba en como recuperar el antídoto del veneno de Nagini. Y pensaba en que rayos sería lo que ocultaban los adultos.

Esa misma noche la muchacha volvía a subir las escaleras de la Madriguera intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Una vez arriba abrió con cuidado la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Harry. Despacio se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?- le pregunta Hermione al llegar a su lado y apoyarse en la baranda.

\- Lo mismo que tú supongo, intentar olvidar- le responde sin mirarla- Oye siento no haber estado tanto contigo pero...

\- Querías estar a solas con Ginny.

\- Si

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. La verdad es que prefería estar sola. Y me alegro de que volváis a estar juntos- le responde con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- No lo sé Harry, no lo sé.

\- Tenemos que sacarlo de allí. Al menos que pueda tener un juicio justo.

\- Lo veo difícil, muy difícil- le responde la chica tocándose el puente de la nariz- si al menos no hubiese dicho lo que dijo...

\- Pero es mentira, sé qué es mentira. ¿Tú no lo creíste verdad?- girándose hacia ella.

\- Ya no sé qué creer Harry- le responde ella con un suspiro.

\- Lo vi en sus recuerdos, él mismo me dio la prueba.

\- Los recuerdos se pueden modificar, Slughorn mismo lo hizo.

\- No Hermione, créeme no esta alterado. Gracias a esas clases que tuve con Dumbledore se distinguir si un recuerdo esta modificado o no. Y ese no lo estaba.

La chica asintió y, ordenando los pasos a seguir en su cabeza, mira a Harry de nuevo.

\- Hay que ir a la mansión Prince.

\- ¿Para qué?- pregunta el muchacho confuso.

\- Hay algo que debemos buscar, y una vez encontrado, iremos a hablar con Kingsley. Quizás él pueda convencer a los jueces.

\- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

El silencio se instauro en el ambiente hasta que Granger lo volvió a romper.

\- ¿Harry, últimamente no has notado nada extraño?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Hermione?

\- A los de la Orden, es como si ocultasen algo.

\- Bueno Herms después de la guerra quedan muchos cabos sueltos, y aun han de atrapar a los mortífagos prófugos. Quizás tan solo lo hacen para protegernos- responde él pensativo.

\- Quizás tengas razón...

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Harry preguntó:

\- ¿Bajas? Es ya muy tarde y convendría descansar.

\- No, aun no. Me quedaré un rato más. Pero baja tu ya si quieres, no hace falta que me esperes.

\- No bajes tarde. Buenas noches Herms- acaba con un beso en la frente

\- Buenas noches Harry.

La puerta se cierra tras el muchacho, y la joven permanece quieta mirando a la luna. Estaba cansada, sí, pero temía qué al dormirse las pesadillas apareciesen de nuevo en sus sueños, como desde el fin de la guerra había sucedido. Tenía miedo de que en sus sueños sus padres apareciesen de la forma que ella más temía: muertos.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00

Los primeros rayos solares entraban por la ventana iluminando el rostro de la joven en la cama. Las sabanas le tapaban hasta la cintura, los brazos estaban doblados cerca de su cabeza y sus cabellos permanecían extendidos sobre la almohada, como una aureola dorada al rededor de su rostro. La muchacha, molesta por la luz, se desempereza lentamente tapándose sus ojos melados con la mano. Miró su reloj muggle y se volvió a echar sobre la cama con un gemido de frustración. No eran ni las siete de la mañana y ya estaba despierta. Pero de repente se sentó en la cama recordando lo acordado ayer con Harry. Con rapidez empezó a repasar mentalmente lo que necesitaría y los argumentos con los que convencer a los jueces. Una vez hecho eso cogió su bolsito de cuentas que tenía en el armario y lo lleno con algunas cosas que creía necesitar: probetas, tubos y otros utensilios para cuando fuesen a la mansión Prince. Estando todo listo decidió darse un baño antes de vestirse e ir a desayunar.

Una hora después Granger bajaba las escaletas de los dormitorios hacia la cocina. Vestía con unos tejanos oscuros y una sudadera roja y holgada. Su indomable melena, se hallaba recogida en una cola alta con algunos rizos sueltos enmarcando su rostro. En la cocina desayunaban Molly, Arthur y Minerva, que se había instalado en la casa por unos días, mientras platicaban animadamente.

\- Buenos días- dijo al entrar por la puerta.

Los allí presentes se giraron hacia ella con anchas sonrisas en su rostro, saludándola de igual forma.

\- Si que madrugaste hoy Hermione- Comentó la matriarca de la casa mientras le servía un plato de gachas con tostadas y un zumo de calabaza.

\- La verdad es que sí, Harry y yo decidimos ir a hacer una visita al ministerio y a otro lugar por la mañana, aunque el aún no despertó.

\- Me temo señorita Granger, que no podrán salir a ningún lado- le responde McGonagall.

\- ¿Por qué?¿Qué sucede?

\- No es seguro que anden por ahí solos- respondió lánguidamente Minerva

La chica suspiró resignada, pero decidida a saber que demonios ocultaban preguntó:

\- ¿Profesora por qué dice que no es seguro? Sé qué ocultan algo, todos ustedes- dijo mirando a los 3 interlocutores- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué sucede?- exclamó exasperada.

Los tres adultos intercambiaron las miradas.

\- Díselo Minerva- habla Arthur.

\- Arthur ¿no estarás hablando en serio? No creo que después de todo...

\- Molly, está en todo su derecho en querer saber, a demás tarde o temprano se enterar´- le corta el señor Weasley a su mujer.

Minerva asiente, y con cautela saca un pergamino doblado del bolsillo de su túnica.

\- Ábralo- dice dándole el papel a Hermione.

Granger con curiosidad pero un poco insegura, desdobla el pergamino y empieza a leer.

 ** _La Orden de Fénix: mestizos, sangre sucias, traidores a la sangre. ¿Creéis qué nos habéis destruido? Nunca. Puede que hayáis ganado este combate, pero regresaremos con más poder que nunca. Iremos a por cada uno de vosotros. Empezando por Potter y sus amigos._**

 ** _PD: Espero que os guste nuestro regalo, estoy segura de que a la sangre sucia de Granger si._**

 ** _Preparaos._**

 ** _Bellatrix Lestrange_**

Sin palabras y con la boca seca, así es como estaba.

\- ¿Cómo diablos ha sobrevivido esa loca?- pregunta tras unos segundos.

\- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta querida, pero tenemos dos teorías: la primera es que logró salvarse con la ayuda de algún hechizo protector, y la segunda es que su amo le enseñara ciertos trucos- le explica la profesora.

\- Un Horrocrux

\- Si

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, temerosa de formular la siguiente pregunta. Pero llenándose de valor logró hablar al fin.

\- ¿Y lo de... lo del regalo? ¿Por qué me nombra a mí?

Los tres adultos la miraron con pena, e intentando cambiar de tema Molly intervino:

\- ¿Hermione qué tal si vas a buscar a los muchachos? Es tarde y deben levantarse.

\- Por favor Molly, quiero saberlo- le responde la joven esperándose lo peor.

Minerva le puso una mano en el hombro llamando su atención.

\- Verás Hermione, ¿sabes qué, desde la guerra, los mortífagos han intentado vengarse con todos los miembros de la Orden sobrevivientes?

La chicha asiente lentamente.

\- Hace poco logramos seguir la pista de uno de ellos, y tres días atrás nos llegó esto y unos recuerdos.

\- Por favor profesora dígalo ya- le apremia Hermione viendo que no se decidía a decirlo.

\- Querida tus padres han... han... han muerto. Lestrange los mató en su propia casa- aclara con un nudo en la garganta.

La información llegó al cerebro de Hermione como si un rayo cayese sobre ella.

\- Eso es imposible. No, no ha podido matarlos-niega la muchacha sin poderselo creer.

\- Hermione los recuerdos...

-¡Le digo que es imposible!- repite intentando retener las lágrimas en sus ojos- Les borre la memoria y los llevé a Australia. ¡No se lo dije a nadie! ¡A NADIE!- gritó alterada notando como una parte de si misma se rompía en su interior.

\- Hermione no sé cómo, pero los encontraron. Hiciste lo que pudiste por protegerlos. No es tu culpa que estén muertos. Ahora quien tiene que protegerse eres tú...- intentó calmarla McGonagall, apenada por la desdicha de su mejor alumna.

\- ¡NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS!- gritó Granger desesperada levantándose bruscamente, intentando contener el llanto- ¡No, no lo están!- añadió antes de marcharse corriendo escaleras arriba.

Subió rápidamente todas las escaleras hacia el tejado y allí se sentó echa un ovillo sin poder contener su rabia. Las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, sus ojos melados enrojecidos de tanto contener el llanto, y su melena suelta de nuevo y enmarañada le tapaba el rostro.

Allí permaneció escondida, en esa posición, durante horas. Hasta que cerca de las 11 escucho la puerta abrirse. Despacio levantó la mirada, pero al reconocer al visitante se puso de pié inmediatamente, dispuesta a irse por la misma puerta por la que él había entrado. Pero justo cuándo pasa por su lado, él la detiene poniendo una mano en su brazo.

\- Por favor, no te vayas- le ruega con una mirada suplicante.

Ella asiente, y él camina hasta apoyarse en la barandilla de espaldas a ella. El silencio permanecía a su alrededor, y la tensión podía cortarse con el filo de un cuchillo.

\- Perdoname- le pide el muchacho al cabo de unos minutos.

\- Ronald, las cosas están muy claras- le responde ella fríamente secándose algunas lágrimas.

\- No Hermione- replica el pelirrojo girándose- fui un idiota, un completo imbécil. Y más aun por darme cuenta demasiado tarde.

Granger estaba sin palabras. En el fondo durante todo este tiempo había tenido la esperanza de que se disculpara. Pero nunca esperaba recibir una disculpa, y menos ahora después de lo que había sucedido.

\- Siento haber hecho lo que hice, estaba enfadado y me pase. La fama y los celos se me subieron a la cabeza. Siento haberlo arruinado, espero que al menos podamos seguir siendo amigos- prosigue Ron.

Hermione asiente y rápidamente, sin permitir que una palabra más fuese pronunciada, se gira y se marcha escaleras abajo hacia sus habitaciones.  
Llego a la cama y se tumbó agarrándose las rodillas con las manos. No entendía como Ronald había sido tan insensible como para decirle eso ahora.  
La chica levanta un poco la cabeza y se encuentra con un plato plateado con un liquido extraño en su interior. Sabiendo lo que era se acerca a él y lee una nota situada en un lateral:

 _ **"Se que**_ _ **va a ser**_ _ **duro, pero**_ _ **quizás**_ _ **te ayude a asimilar. Espero que cuentes conmigo en lo que necesites.**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall"**_

Sujetando con fuerza la nota y con temor acaba acortando la distancia al pensadero y se sumerge entre las aguas de los recuerdos:

 _~ Todo estaba borroso._ _Podía_ _sentir como flotaba entre una densa_ _nube_ _negra. De repente se_ _precipita_ _al_ _vació_ _hacia un conjunto de casas color crema de las afueras de Sidney. En el marco de la puerta puede distinguir el numero 9, y con un sencillo_ _A_ _lohomora abre la cerradura de la entrada sorprendiendo a los dos_ _únicos_ _habitantes. La pareja muggle, sorprendid_ _a,_ _intenta defenderse como pueden, pero son apresados y llevados a unas mazmorras~_

El recuerdo es precedido por otro.

 _~ 3 rayos verdes impactaban en el cuerpo de una mujer delirante con la ropa rota. Entre sangre y sollozos solo mencionaba un nombre "Hermione". A su lado yacía un hombre semiinconsciente al borde de la muerte observando obligado la tortura a su mujer. La tortura cesa, y desde dos varitas distintas la maldición asesinas es lanzada hacia sus victimas, a la vez que una risa maniática se escucha de fondo~_

Incapaz de controlar su llanto la bruja sale del pensadero con las manos temblando de ira e impotencia. Sus padres, su familia, las únicas personas que le quedaban; estaban muertos. Y todo por su culpa, por no haberlos protegido bien, por no haberles buscado nada más acabar la guerra. Hermione presa de su desconsuelo irradiaba unas chispas eléctricas a su alrededor.

Con ira, se centra en la silla más cercana y sin pronunciar tan siquiera una palabra la lanza contra la pared.  
Era su culpa, todo su culpa. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil, tan idiota, tan irresponsable? Sus padres estaban muertos por su culpa. Sentía una vació en su interior, una ira incontrolable y una soledad infinita. Viendo como temblaban sus manos intento controlarse, controlar su magia, su poder. Pero le fue imposible. Con un gemido de desconsuelo todos los objetos de cristal se rompieron, saltando cristales hacia todas la direcciones. El colchón fue lo siguiente en ser destrozado, hasta que en la habitación lo único que quedo en pie fue ella.

 **SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

Dos días habían pasado. Dos días en los que había permanecido en esa habitación tan destrozada como su alma. Dos días en los cuales no había salido absolutamente para nada de ella, ni siquiera para comer. Harry le subía una bandeja con comida que dejaba en la mesita de noche cuando ella fingía estar dormida. Pero toda esta situación acababa aquí y ahora. La vida y la libertad de su profesor estaba en riesgo, y no iba a permitirse fallar en eso también. Con determinación cogió su varita y con un solo movimiento arreglo la habitación entera y se vistió adecuadamente. Guardo su varita en la manga y decidida salio por la puerta rumbo a la chimenea, ignorando a Harry con el cual se había cruzado.  
Harry permanecía quieto en la habitación, preocupado. Hermione Granger, su amiga de toda la vida, aquella muchacha dulce y jovial, inteligente y centrada con un brillo en su mirada había desaparecido por completo. Algo que ni tan siquiera una guerra había conseguido. Su mirada se hallaba vacía, sin expresión alguna. Su rostro siempre adornado con una sonrisa permanecía inescrutable. Su paso impasible decidida a hacer lo que se propusiese y su ropa antes colorida, era con colores sombríos. La miraba y no la reconocía, en tan solo unos días se había vuelto una flor marchita y todo por su culpa.

 **Nota final:** Sí, tardé bastante en actualizar. Pero como recompensa este capítulo es más largo de lo habitual. Espero que os guste y os agradecería algún review de vuestra parte sabiendo vuestra opinión, que siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
